Le chant perdus des oubliés
by taimatique
Summary: Après le crash du vol 113, les jeunes survivants vont-ils réussir à s'en sortir sur une île qui les laissent sans pitié face à la mort,la vie,l'amour? Santana va-t'elle pouvoir conquérir une Brittany perdue dans son monde. Est-ce que Rachel va tout tenter pour protéger la jeune fille enceinte prénommée Quinn?-Faberry Brittana
1. Chapitre 1 L'éveille

_Bon alors voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. J'ai pendant longtemps été une grande fan de la série lost (Qui n'a rien à voir avec glee) J'ai quand même réussi à trouver des ressemblance entre les personnages de ses deux séries. L'univers est donc celui de lost mais les personnage sont ceux de glee. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez car c'est la première fois que je fais un crossover. TOUT CE QUE JE PEUX VOUS DIRE C'EST QU'IL VA Y AVOIR NATURELLEMENT DU BRITTANA ET DU FABERRY. Dans la fic, Quinn en enceinte, Mike et Tina sont membre de glee club se connait...Du moin pour l'instent. _

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**-Glee-**

Je saigne ... Pensa soudainement Santana. Son cerveau se mit au travail, elle ouvrit ses yeux, c'était comme si chaques nerf de son corps lui brulait. Son corps entier lui faisait mal,après quelques battement de paupière, elle pue distinguer les ombres et la lumière. Bientôt, elle se rendit compte qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre de son avion, toujours solidement attachée à son siège. Il lui a fallu un moment pour comprendre qu'au lieu de ciel bleu devant elle,la fenêtre montrait du sable blanc à perte de vue. Une odeur atroce de gaz pouvait se faire sentir, Santana se détacha vite de son siège enticipant une explosion quelconque.

" Aidez-moi s'il vous plait!" Cria t'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas marché, chaque muscle, chaque os qu'elle bougait lui donnait envie de regarda au large et a acquis une vue complète de la scène autour d'elle. Le carnage, les regards apeurés des passagés à l'exterrieur. Les corps et les bagages éparpillés sur la plage. Les cris de douleurs des gens cherchant désesperément leur âme soeur.

"Hey!" Cria une voix haut et fort. "Y a-t'il des survivants? Êtes-vous correctes?" Le coeur de la latina fit un bond.

"J'ai besoin d'aide! Je suis blessée!" Réponda-t'elle en essayant en vain de se dégager. En face de ses yeux arriva le visage d'un homme effrayé.

"Je dois te faire sortir, l'avion risque de s'effondrer!" Il ne lui a fallu quelques secondes pour arracher le cadre du siège gravement endommagé. " As-tu mal à quelque part, peux-tu marcher?" Lui demanda-il avant de la toucher. Santana généra un tremblement lent mais ferme de sa tête. Le jeune homme glissa alors un bras autour de son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux la fesant lever. Santana poussa alors un gémissement de douleur. Réalisant que son chandail était couvert de sang. Bientôt, elle se retrouva sur le sable regardant le jeune homme qui venait de la sortir de l'avion. "Tu vas être mieu ici!" Ajouta-il avant de retourné dans l'engin afin de sauver d'autres regardait tout le monde affolée, il y avait un gars et sa copine, une jeune femme enceinte aux côtés d'un grand homme. Elle tremblait de partout à l'idée de s'être écrasée en avion. C'était la première fois qu'elle était sur un vole sans ses parents. Il fallait bien que cet avion n'arrive pas à , un énorme craquement ce dit entendre.

"Enlevez-vous de là!" Cria un grand homme en agitant les bras. C'est alors que l'aile de lavion s'est détaché pour tomber à quelque mètre de Santana.

"Tu vas bien?" Lui demanda une ouvrant les yeux, Santana vit une jeune fille blonde.

"Oui...Je crois." Murmura-t'elle.

"Tu devrais t'asseoir." Ajouta-t'elle. "Mon nom est Brittany, et toi?" Demanda celle-ci. "Santana..." Répondit-elle en expirant. La blonde s'assit à côté d'elle te secoua la tête face à la tragédie qui les entouraient...Sans dire un mot de plus. Le coucher de soleil sur l'épave arriva rapidement. Il commençait à faire de plus en plus froid. Un grand homme avec un costume déchu arriva.

"Hé, je suis Will Schuester." Dit-il en souriant tristement. "Je fais une tournée. Vous allez bien vous deux?" Demande-t'il en se penchant vers Brittany. Celle-ci lui fit un signe de tête le remerciant avant de poser sa main sur son ventre. Jack toucha alors le fron de Santana "Est-ce douloureux?" Demanda-t'il.

"Non, pas vraiment..." Répondit-elle tremblante.

"Tu devrais enlever ces vêtements." Il ajouta. "Des gens fond une recherche dans les valise plus loin sur la plage. Et le grand gars, Puck, il est de passage pour de la nourriture. Ne vous inquiétez pas." A-t'il ajouté avec un sourire. "Je suis sûr que les secours vont bientôt arriver!" Sur ce, il se leva et alla voir le prochain groupe. C'est alors que Puck arriva, déposant sur les genoux de Brittany, deux repas avec le sourire. Il en posa un au côté de Santana qui refusa.

"Ah aller, tu dois manger...nous sommes tous à bout de force!" Dit-il, la latina inspira.

"Je n'ai pas faim..." Puck déposa tout de même le repas et partis. La soirée allait être longue pensa Santana. Deux jeunes hommes un peu plus haut venaient de faire un feu, Brittany se leva entrainant Santana avec elle.

"Viens, il commence à faire froid et je pense qu'il ne faut pas être trop écarté du groupe." Insista-t'elle. La latina se leva laissant le repas où il était.

Tous étaient réunis, exepté Will qui soignait des blessés. Un femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés pris place aux cotés de Rylee.

"Salut..." Dit-elle simplement.

"Bon...bonjour." Répondit Santana un peut hésitante.

"Je suis Rachel, et toi?" Santana ne répondit pas fixant le sol. "Quel âge as-tu?" Demanda Rachel qui semblait délibérément vouloir entamer une discution.

"Et toi?" Demanda bêtement l'adolescante sans réelle interet.

"J'ai 17 ans...Ton tour maintenent!" Santana souris légèrement.

"J'ai 17 ans, je m'appelle Santana." Répondit-elle non chalament.

"Tu devrais venir avec moi Santana, nous devrions changer tes vêtements et guérrire tes blessures..." Ajouta Rachel qui s'inquiétait pour la jeune fille.

"Non merci, je vais bien." Rachel se mie à rire.

"Tu va probablement changer d'idée lorsque tu seras toute infectée!" Dit-elle en blaguant. Santana se leva sans dire un mot se contentant de regarder Rachel de haut. "Suis-moi!" Dit la brune avant de se lever à son tour. Rachel conduisa Santana vers Will, celui-ci s'occupant d'un homme ayant un morceau de métal dans l'abdomen. "Mrs Schuester..." Dit subtilement Rachel en posant sa main sur le dos de la jeune fille.

"J'arrive dans un instant!" Dit-il avant de regarder les deux jeunes filles sortires de la tente. Un vent froid fit frisonner Santana.

"Tu as froid?" Demande Rachel avec inquiétude.

"Non...ça va." Will arriva avec une couverture.

"Je veux simplement inspecter tes blessures." Ajouta-t'il avant de sortir un bol d'eau et des serviettes désinfectantes. Santana s'approcha enlevant son chandail souillé de sang sèché laissant son haut de maillot à vue et plusieurs coupures. "Ce n'est pas si profond..." constata Will avant de laver la première blessure. Santana grimaça au contact de l'eau froide et la brulure quelle engendrait. "Je suis désoler." Dit l'homme qui était très concentré sur ce qu'il fesait. L'eau était glaçée sur sa peau nue. Santana grelottait de plus en plus.

"J'ai...J'ai froid..." Dit-elle.

"Ça va j'ai presque finit..." Répondit Will en regardant Santana. ''Tu vas devoir t'alimenter normalement, t'hydrater suffisament et ne pas rester seule...Ce son mes peécaution sur l'île'' Expliqua Will en donnant une bouteille d'eau à la jeune fille.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une gardienne!" S'exclama Santana en tournant le dos aux deux personnes qui étaient dressés devant elle. Will et Rachel ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. C'est alors qu'un jeune homme blond, nommé Sam courru vers Santana.

"Il y a un problème jeune fille?" Demande-t'il en se dressant devant elle.

"T'es qui toi?" répliqua-t'elle en regardant le grand gars de la tête aux pieds.

"Sam...Tu devrais te couvrir, il va faire très froid cette nuit." Constata-t'il en l'empoignant par le bras.

"Lache-moi!" Cria soudainement Santana. Sam ignora son intervention et la ramena à Will et Rachel.

"Je pense que vous aviez une discussion avec mademoiselle?" Ajoute le grand blond avant de partir. Rachel pris une grande inspiration.

"Laisse-moi au moin de donner d'autres vêtements pour la nuit Santana,c'est évidant que tu es congelée!" S'exclama-t'elle. La latina regardait le sol sans trop savoir quoi faire.

"Je ne sais même pas où passer la nuit!" Dit celle-ci toujours en fixant ses pieds.

"Des gens ont commencé à faire des abris...Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux passer la nuit avec moi si tu veux." Dit doucement Rachel en lui relevant la tête. Will déposa la couverture sur ses épaules.

"Je pense que la jeune fille noire là bas pourrait avoir quelque chose qui te ferais." Dit-il en désignant la fille en question. "Je devais allez voir la fille blonde...Quinn je crois...Je suis trop occupé. Rachel j'aimerais que tu ailles la voir à ma place. Elle est enceinte...'' Ajouta-t'il avant de retourné dans la tente bleu. Rachel empoigna Santana et se diriga vers le feu. Tous étaient en cercle, chacun couché sur un lit de fortune ou sur le sable fin. Rachel se pencha vers la grande fille noire, elle était accompagné d'un jeune homme au cheveux brun, il était petit.

"Bonjour,je suis Kurt et voici Mercedes, mon amie." Dit le jeune garçon avec un sourire.

"Mercedes, Mrs Schuester m'a dit que tu avais quelques vêtements dans ta valise, tu pourrais nous donner un morceau ou deux? Disons que nos vêtements ne sont que de vulgaire tissue à présent!" Demande Rachel à la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas trop écouter. Étonament Kurt se leva sur le champ vers la valise de sa copine. Celle-ci poussa un soupire en regardant son ami donner quelques vêtements à Rachel et Santana.

"Tenez, il n'y a pas de problème!" Dit Kurt en remettant les vêtements à Rachel. Santana se sentait mal à laise, elle avait l'impression de demander la charité. Rachel remercia les deux rescapés et entraina Santana plus loin de l'autre côté de l'épave d'avion. "Tien...au moin tu vas bien pouvoir dormir cette nuit!" Dit-elle en lui donnant un chandail et un pyjamas.

"Merci..." Dit Santana avec un sourire.

"Je vais retourner au feu, je dois aller voir Quinn!" Ajouta Rachel avant de partir. Elle n'était pas si mal en fait. Se dit la latina en enfilant ses nouveaux vêtements. Tout à coup, un énorme bruit rétentis, semblable à des cris, des paroles incomprenables et sombres. Tout le monde se réunis face à la jungle. Santana courrue au près de Brittany. Le gens chuchotaient étant tous apeurer par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. La nuit allait être longue pensa Santana.

"Ne t'inquiète pas ,il y a beaucoup de licorne dans la jungle..." Dit Brittany essayant de rassurer l'adolescante. "Viens, nous devrions dormir. Demain va probablement être une longue journée!" Ajouta-t'elle en désigant un amat de feuille qui allait lui servir de lit.

"D'accord...Je, tu...On va dormire deux sur ça?" Demande Santana en prenant place dans aux côtés de Brittany. "Bonne nuit..." Dit celle-ci en baillant elle n'avait pas entendue la question de la latina.

"Bo...Bonne nuit!" Répondit Santana en se retournant à l'opposé de la blonde. Santana n'avait pas beaucoup dormie cette nuit là, c'était sa première nuit sur l'île, et quelque chose lui disait que se n'était pas la dernière. Au petit matin, un couple d'asiatique criait l'un contre l'autre plus loin sur la place, réveillant plusieurs membres du groupe.

"Mais ils vont se la fermer c'est deux là!" S'exclama Puck, il n'avait clairement pas la langue dans sa poche. Rachel se retourna ouvrant les yeux. Elle aussi entendait les cris qui n'étaient bien sure pas de joie!

"Hmmm,qu'est ce que c'est que ça?" Demande t'elle endormis.

"Une chicane de couple!" Répondit Sam. Brittany se leva regardant les deux désignés. "Vous croyez que l'on devrait intervenir?" Demande la blonde perturbée.

"Laissons les s'entres tuer,au moin nous aurons quelque chose pour le souper!" Répondit Puck avec le sourire. Brittany grimaça à cette idée. "Ahh clame-toi jolie blonde, c'était qu'une blague!" Dit-il.

"Une blague de mauvais gout Puck!" Ajouta Rachel avant d'allé dans la tente de fortune où séjournait Jack.

Santana soupira, elle se leva également allant vers la mer.

"Que fais-tu?" Demande Brittany qui se leva à son tour.

"Je vais me détendre..." Répondit l'adolescante avant de tremper ses deux pieds dans l'eau. Brittany se join rapidement à Santana le sourire aux lèvres regardant les immenses vagues. Le moment fut bref puisque Mrs Schuester appella rapidement les jeunes filles. "Santana,Brittany !" Elles sortient de l'eau et alla voir l'homme. "Je part avec Finn et Sam..." Dit-il en désignant les deux hommes.

"Nous cherchons un moyen de rentrer à la maison." Ajouta le blonde en passant sa main dans ses propres cheveux.

"Ça va aller?" Demande Mrs Schuester en regardant avec inquiétude Brittany.

"Oui, pas de problèmes!" Affirma-t'elle avant de retourner dans l'eau entrainant la latina avec elle. "Alors, tu crois que l'on va rentrer à la maison?" Demande Brittany voulant commencer une conversation.

"Pourquoi cette question?" Ajoute Santana. La blonde lâcha un petit rire.

"Les gens se parlent ici, il ni a rien d'autre à faire! Alors, tu crois que l'on va rentrer à la maison?" Santana soupira n'ayant pas vraiment le gout de répondre.

" Et bien, je commence un peut à m'inquiéter...Depuis l'accident." Dit-elle fixant le large.

"C'est peut-être une bonne chose...Dans les films lorsque tout le monde perd espoir, les secous arrivent!" Dit Brittany. C'est alors que Rachel arriva. "Euhhh les filles, le gars asiatique là-bas, il a fait quelque chose a manger si ça vous intéresse!" Dit-elle regardant les deux jeunes filles. Elles étaient belles ensemble...

"Tu as faim?" Demande Brittany en se tournant vers la latina.

"Un peut..." Répondit celle-ci avant de sortir de l'eau.

"Bien!" Ajouta Rachel.

Tout le monde dégustait le poisson cuisiné par Mike, le gars asiatique et sa copine. Il était heureux de voir que sa nourriture était apréciée. C'est alors que des bruit de tonerre se fit entendre laissant place à une pluit torrencienne. Chacun courru de son côté cherchant un endroit pour s'abrité. Santana venait de perdre Brittany de vue.

"La pluit ne va pas te tuer!" Dit ironiquement un garçon avec des lunettes. " Artie." Dit-il en lui serrant la main.

"Je suis Santana!" Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

"Je crois que ton amie t'attend!" Dit-il en pointant Brittany qui faisais signe à la jeune fille de venir sous l'épave d'avion avec Kurt et Mercedes.

"Je sais pas pour toi mais moi je me pousse les lunettes!'' Dit Santana avant de courrir les rejoindres.

* * *

_Alors voilà! Jespère vous avez aprécier que vous voulez une suite ^^ Si vous avez des questions, des commantaires ou même juste une affirmation quelconque et bien le bouton mauve sert à ça, les __**REVIEWS**__ ne donnent pas le cancer je vous l'assure :D_


	2. Chapitre 2 Les pieds sur terre

_Tout le monde dégustait le poisson cuisiné par Mike, le gars asiatique et sa copine. Il était heureux de voir que sa nourriture était apréciée. C'est alors que des bruit de tonerre se fit entendre laissant place à une pluit torrencienne. Chacun courru de son côté cherchant un endroit pour s'abrité. Santana venait de perdre Brittany de vue._

_"La pluit ne va pas te tuer!" Dit ironiquement un garçon avec des lunettes. " Artie." Dit-il en lui serrant la main._

_"Je suis Santana!" Dit-elle en roulant des yeux._

_"Je crois que ton amie t'attend!" Dit-il en pointant Brittany qui faisais signe à la jeune fille de venir sous l'épave d'avion avec Kurt et Mercedes._

_"Je sais pas pour toi mais moi je me pousse les lunettes!'' Dit Santana avant de courrir les rejoindres. _

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**-Glee-**

Cela devait faire 2 Jours que Mrs Schuester était revenue, lui et les garçons travaillaient sur un projet de radio transmetteur ou quelque chose du genre. Quinn n'avais toujours pas eu de contraction, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Comme si elle pouvait tomber à tout moment. Cherchant Rachel pendant des heures, la jeune fille restait introuvable...Quinn était trop gênée pour allé voir crs Schuester seule. Tout à coup, elle aperçu Finn. "Euh, Finn?" Demande-t'elle, en marchant sur le sable. Le jeune homme sourit et se tourna vers elle.

"Oui, il y a un problème?" Demande-t'il la regardant de haut.

"Ne t'inquiéte pas. Je viens de ... je sais que tu es amis avec ... euh ... Will Schuester?" Demande la jeune blonde en posant sa main sur son ventre rond.

"Mrs Schuester" Répèta Finn sans trop comprendre où allait la conversation.

"Oui, Finn. J'ai besoin de lui parler." Ajoute Quinn avec un sourrire forcé.

"D'accord, il est dans les plaines de l'autre côté de la jungle, tu sais où c'est?" Demande jeune homme en pointa une région totalement vaste "Non je ... Eh bien, si tu le voit, pourrais-tu..." C'est à ce momment que Quinn à complètement perdu ses sens. Elle vit le sable arriver très rapidement, se frappant la tête sur un rocher au sol.

"Wow!" Cria Finn en reuclant. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui vennait de ce passer! Il se pencha vers Quinn la regardant trembler au sol. Il savait qu'il devait l'emmener à Will tout de suite. Il leva les yeux comme il ramassa Le corps de Quinn en courant vers la jungle...L'adolescante cessa de trembler tout comme le garçon s'arrêta. Remarquant Rachel, il se mit à crier. "Rachel, j'ai besoin d'aide! Rachel!" Ça ne pris qu'une seconde avant que la jeune fille arriva sur les lieux.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demande-t'elle sur le champs.

"Je ne sais pas, elle est tombée et a heurté un rocher. Elle saigne!" Expliqua Finn désignant la blessure de la jeune fille toujours inconciente dans ses bras. Rachel ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle enleva sa chemise et compressa la blessure avec le tissu. "Je ne peux pas la tenir éternellement!" Souffla Finn.

"Je vais courir chercher Mrs Schuester, dépose la ici et reste avec elle!" Ordonna Rachel avant de sprinté dans la jungle, en criant le nom de Will, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Celui-ci marchait aisément lorsqu'il vit la brune courir agitant les bras. L'homme savait que quelque chose venait d'arriver. Le sang sur les mains de Rachel ne fesait que confirmer son hypothèse.

"Rachel, tu vas bien?" Demande-t'il en regardant les mains de l'adolescente.

"Nous n'avons pas le temps Mrs, Quinn s'est blessée, elle saigne! Finn est avec elle..." S'exclama Rachel à bout de souffle.

"Où sont-ils?" Demande l'homme inquiet.

"Dans la jungle, venez!" S'exclamma Rachel en empoignant le bras de l'homme. Finn n'avait pas bougé,avec la fille assommé dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" Demande Will en prenant Quinn dans ses bras.

"Je ne sais pas. Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de vous parler de quelque chose, et puis boum, elle est tombée et a frappé sa tête sur un rocher en tremblant..." Répondit Finn en reculant.

"Va me chercher de l'eau, beaucoup d'eau!" Commanda Mrs Schuester en observant la plaie de la jeune fille. Rachel tennait sa chemise sur la blessure pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement. "Elle à fait une chute de pression. Elle est suposer se réveiller maintenent! Rachel aide-moi, nous allons la mener à la plage!" Dit l'homme angoissant.

Quinn se réveilla le matin sur le dessus de quelques couvertures, dans un lit de fortune. Elle pouvait entendre les gens chuchoter et sentir son gros mal de tête. "Hé, tu as finalement décidé de nous rejoindre!"Dit Will, comme il la vit ouvrir les yeux. Il se pencha sur elle lair inquiet. "Tu peux me dire ton prénom?" Demande-t'il par précaution.

"Q...Quinn." Répondit péniblement la jeune fille avant de soupirer.

"Tu t'es frappé la tête en tombant, je dois recoudre ta plait pour arrêter le saignement." Quinn ouvrit grand les yeux.

"Hum vous vous moquez de moi?" Demande-t'elle lair faché. "Il n'y a rien pour appaiser la douleur ici!" S'exclama-t'elle en regardant autour.

"Je sais..." Dit Will qui n'était pas plus heureux de l'idée.

"Alors ne faites rien."Ajouta Quinn. Rachel regarait la scène de loin, hésitante à intervenir.

"Quinn, ma chérie, Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix...Ta blessure est trop profonde." Quinn pouvais sentir son visage devenir chaud et les larmes se former dans ses yeux.

"Je ne veux pas! Ça va faire trop mal!" Will soupira en déposant sa main sur son propre fron.

"Je vais être avec toi, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter..." La rassura Rachel pendant de Mrs Schuester préparait l'équipement. Quinn s'assis sur le petit lit, tenant fermemant la main de Rachel.

"Mrs Schuester vous allez être correcte?" Demande celle-ci avec un peut de stress.

"Je vais commencé maintenent!" Prévient-il les mains au dessu de la tête de l'adolescante occupées de fil et d'une aiguille. Quinn sentit l'aiguille faire son travail dans sa peau. Elle réussi à pleurnicher un;

''Mhmm" à travers ses lèvres closes. Elle se sentait l'aiguille percer. Elle se sentait le fil tirer à travers sa peau, et elle avait envie de crier. C'était comme si une éternité passait entre chaque coup de fil. Quinn gémissait chaque fois qu'il faisais traverser l'aiguille encore et encore. Au moment où tout s'est terminé, elle regardit les yeux de Rachel sans dire un mot.

"Ça va, c'est fini." Dit la brune calmement avant de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras.

"J'ai mal..." Dit-elle entre deux souffle. Will sortit rapidement pour se laver les mains. Rachel pris place dans le lit de Quinn, se couchant derrière elle. ''Rachel...'' Murmura la blonde en halètant. La fille en question enlaça la jeune fille dans une étreinte solide. Lui murmurant en retour des phrases appaisantes. Lorsque les pleurs de Quinn se sont calmés, elle s'est vite endormie dans les bras de Rachel. Pendant se temps, Santana était couché sur le sable. Elle avait entendue parler de ce qui était arrivé à Quinn. Elle avait également ressu l'ordre de ne pas rester dans le périmère. Tout les autres survivant étaient alors sur la plage, certains dans l'eau, d'autres étaient dans la forêt, cherchant quelque chose à manger pour le soir. La tâche de Santana était le lavement des vêtements. Ce n'était pas si pire, comparer à la tâche de la pauvre Brittany qui devait chercher de l'eau. Elle n'avait pas assez de force pour apporter les lourd barrils jusqu'au campement. Chaque fois Santana l'aidait. Elle avait développé une forte relation avec la jeune fille.

''Tu crois que Quinn va s'en sortire?'' Demande soudainement la blonde au dessu de Santana. Il était clair qu'elle sortait de l'eau car des gouttes d'eau ruisselait de ses cheveux jusqu'au visage de la latina.

''Euhh bien sure! Mrs Schuester est avec elle!'' Répond Santana ne voulant pas que son amie s'inquiète. Brittany pris place près de Santana dans le sable, elle soupira.

''San...'' Commenca-t'elle. Lorsque la latina se retourna, elle vit le visage de son amie, d'énormes larmes coulaient sur ses joues. ''Je veux rentrer à la maison...'' Gémit la jeune fille. Santana ne pouvait faire autrement que prendre la blonde dans ses bras. Ligérant un baiser sur sa tempe.

''T'inquiète pas ma puce...On va rentrer. Je te promet que je vais tout faire pour te ramerner à la maison...'' Dit Santana en frottant le dos de la jeune blonde en faisant des mouvement circulaire. Artie regardait le scène de loin, avec Kurt et Mercedes. C'était clair que Santana éprouvait un sentiment fort envers Brittany. Celle-ci releva la tête, regardant les yeux ambre de son amie.

''Merci d'être là Santana...'' Chuchote-t'elle dans un ton à peine audible. Avant que Santana puisse répondre, un coup de feu se fit entendre. Tout le monde sursauta. Le bruit venait de la forêt.

''Les filles, restez sur la plage!'' S'exclamma Puck en courant en leur direction.

''C'était quoi?'' Demande Kurt en se levant. Puck soupira, essouflé par sa course. Santana remarqua un fusil dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle recula avec Brittany toujours dans ses bras.

''Se trata de un asesino ... ¿Qué está haciendo con una pistola?'' Demande-t'elle à elle même. Brittany se contentait de regarder la scène ne comprenant rien. Il semblerait que les autres est également compris car tous reculèrent du jeune homme armée.

''Que fais-tu avec se fusil Puckerman?'' Demande fortement Mercedes.

''La question est plutôt qu'as tu tiré avec ce fusil!'' S'exclamma Kurt en pointant l'arme du doigt. Puck roula des yeux.

''Ne vous inquiètez pas, il n'est plus chargé...'' Affirme-t'il en regardant Kurt.

''C'est sure tu as déverser des balles sur je ne sais quoi!'' Cria soudainement Santana en s'avançant devant Brittany, aggitant les bras comme pour la protéger.

''Ahh calmez-vous les enfants. Il y avait un ours, il a faillit me bouffer tout cru alors j'ai tiré...'' Explique le jeune homme en jettant son arme dans le sable.

'' Mais qu'est ce qu'un ours ferait dans une jungle?'' Demande Mercedes les yeux rond.

''Aucune idée, et ce n'était pas n'importe quel ours...Il était blanc...'' Affirme le jeune en se retournant vers Santana.

* * *

_Un autre chapitre de fait. Dites-moi ce que vous voyez pour la suite, une petite crise de jalousie de Santana peut-être? __**REVIEW **__sur ce que vous en pensez. Le chapitre trois risque d'arriver demain matin heure du québec ^^ En temps normale, je poste tout les jour minimalement un chapitre, parfois deux quans j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration ;) Merci de me lire et de me suivre, ça me touche beaucoup tout le travail que j'y mets c'est pour vous alors profitez-en! _


	3. Chapitre 3 Le nouveau départ

_''Que fais-tu avec se fusil Puckerman?'' Demande fortement Mercedes._

_''La question est plutôt qu'as tu tiré avec ce fusil!'' S'exclamma Kurt en pointant l'arme du doigt. Puck roula des yeux._

_''Ne vous inquiètez pas, il n'est plus chargé...'' Affirme-t'il en regardant Kurt._

_''C'est sure tu as déverser des balles sur je ne sais quoi!'' Cria soudainement Santana en s'avançant devant Brittany, aggitant les bras comme pour la protéger._

_''Ahh calmez-vous les enfants. Il y avait un ours, il a faillit me bouffer tout cru alors j'ai tiré...'' Explique le jeune homme en jettant son arme dans le sable._

_'' Mais qu'est ce qu'un ours ferait dans une jungle?'' Demande Mercedes les yeux rond._

_''Aucune idée, et ce n'était pas n'importe quel ours...Il était blanc...'' Affirme le jeune en se retournant vers Santana._

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

_**lolote62: Merci! En effet la classique scène de jalousie de notre chère Santana se déroulera dans le 4ième chapitre ^^ Soit patiente :D**_

_**LolaBis: Merci également, je travail très dure, je sais que je fais énormément de fautes, c'est vraiment mon plus gros défis le français est loin d'être ma langue maternelle, désoler je vais travailler la dessus!**_

_**NatsuShizu: Merci ^^ Et oui c'est l'univers de lost, faut croire que c'est plus le réalisateur qu'il faut remercier que moi ;)**_

_**BrittanaFic: Merci ^^ J'ai décider de mélanger le Brittana et le Faberry :P**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

Quinn se réveilla doucement remarquant Mrs Schuester assis à ses côtés. "Tu vas bien?" Demande-t'il concerné.

"Je ne sais pas..." Dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux comme si quelque chose était à venir.

"Tu es enceinte depuis combien de temps Quinn?" Demande Will en regardant le ventre de la jeune fille.

"Je sais pas...Environs 7 mois..." Affirma-t'elle.

''Et ton médecin t'a laissé prendre l'avion?'' Redemande l'homme avec étonnement.

''Ouais...Ce n'était qu'un vol de deux heures alors...'' Tout deux restèrent assis jusqu'à ce que Rachel arriva.

''Mrs Schuester, le gars...Puckerman...Il, il vient de trouver un ours polait dans la jungle...'' Affirme la jeune fille avant de remarquer Quinn les yeux ouverts. Mrs Schuester inspira.

''Rachel...Il n'y a pas d'ours polair dans les jungles...'' Rétoque l'homme en se levant.

''C'est bien le problème mrs. En plus, il l'aurait abbatue avec un fusil...'' Explique le brune toujours dans l'entrée de la tente bleue. L'homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il devait le voir de ses propres yeux.

''Rachel, je veux que tu restes avec Quinn, elle doit être hyratée...'' Explique Will en s'approrant de la fille en question. Quinn avait désormait les yeux fermé, comme si elle dormait.

"D'accord." Répond Rachel en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Will sortit de la tente avec un sac sur le dos.

"Peux-tu t'asseoire?" Demande Rachel en tenant prenant place sur le lit de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, faisant un signe de non de la tête... ''Tu as mal?'' Redemande Rachel en balayant quelque mèches de cheveux du fron de Quinn, celle-ci ne lui fit qu,un signe aprobateur de la tête. ''Et le bébé?'' Continue la brune en déposant doucement sa main sur le ventre rond de la blonde.

''Il bouge toujours...'' Chuchota Quinn à peine audible. Rachel se coucha près de son amie...

''C'est une fille, un garçon?'' Quinn souria, ouvrant les yeux.

''Une petite fille.'' Dit-elle en regardant Rachel dans les yeux. ''Elle s'appellera Bethany...'' Murmure-t'elle en refermant les yeux. Rachel souria à son tour.

''Tu dois te reposer...'' Dit-elle en embrassant la tempe de la jeune fille, celle-ci ce retourna avançant ses lèvres drôlement proche de la brune. Rachel sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Quinn Fabray avait quelque chose de spécial, une petite étincelle que les autres filles n'avaient pas. Elle était chaude, non seulement au sens sexuel mais au sens propre. La jeune fille marmona quelque chose d'incompréensible pour Rachel avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres. Rachel resta surprise du geste de la blonde, malgré tout, elle lui renda son baiser. ''Pouquoi tu as fais ça?'' Demande-t'elle après quelques échanges. Quinn se mie à rire, gardant les yeux fermés.

''Parce que tu es belle...'' Affirme-t'elle en lui prenant la main. ''Tu es belle autent à l'exterrieur qu'à l'interrieur...''Continue Quinn dans un souffle. Rachel embrassa la jeune fille à nouveau, descendant dans son coue vers sa poitrine.

''Toi, tu t'es durement cogné la tête!'' S'exclamme-t'elle au bout de quelques minutes. Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire avant de se lover l'une contre l'autre. Pendant se temps, dans la jungle, Puck présentait l'énorme bête à mrs Schuester. Celui-ci n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

''Tu comprends qu'un animal de se genre n'est pas supposer être dans un climat tropicale n'est ce pas Puck?'' Demande l'homme en regardant le jeune garçon.

''Oui mrs...Maintenent pouvez-vous bien me dire dans qu'elle galère on s'est embarqué!'' S'exclamme le jeune en levant les bras désignant les alentours.

''Je n'en ai aucune idée mon vieux...Moi et les garçons nous sommes allé chercher la queue de l'avion. Nous avons trouvé la radio et le pilote...'' Commence Will. ''Le pilote c'est fait engloutir par de la fumée noire! Je te jure!'' S'exclamme-t'il à son tour. ''Il ne faut pas en parler aux autres. Nous n'avons pas le temps de gérer les crises de panique...'' Finit L'homme en s'assoyant sur un rocher.

''Mrs...Vous vous croyez que c'est une blague ou chez pas quoi?'' Demande Puck en haussant les épaules.

''Non mon gars. Nous sommes sur une île déserte, il y a une créatures monstrueuses ici j'en suis sure. Maintenent il faut que tout le monde reste sur la plage le temps que l'on répare la radio...Ensuite nous irons capter un signal ou en envoyer un...Le secours viendrons nous chercher...'' Explique l'homme en regardant le jeune devant lui.

''Alors c'est ça le plan?'' Demande Puck. Mrs Schuester soupira.

''Oui...C'est notre plan...'' Conitnua-t'il.

''Et pour la fille enceinte et le bébé on fera comment?'' Demande Puck en regardant ses pieds. L'homme soupira une fois de plus.

''Nous allons prier pour être secouru avant l'accouchement...'' Finit-il par dire avant de se relever. Pendant ce temps, sur la plage, Mercedes et Kurt essayait de se faire un abris, parlant de tout et de rien. Santana était plus loin avec Brittany. Essayant de lui expiquer l'incident avec l'ours polaire. Il se faisait tard et personnes n'avait encore rien mangé. Santana entendit un bruit sourd...C'était le ventre de son amie.

''Brittany, tu dois avaler quelque chose...'' Dit-elle après un léger moment de silence.

''Non, ça va...'' Dit la blonde en regardant la mer.

''Arrête Britt ça ne va pas, tu es toute pâle. On a rien avalé de la journée et on a pas besoin d'une autre fille qui s'écroule au sol!'' S'exclamme Santana vraiment inquiète pour son amie.

''T'inquiète pas je vais bien je t'assure...'' Continue Brittany en se levant, malheureusement, le jeune fille fut vite prise d'un vertige et termina sa course au sol les fesses dans le sable.

''Bon ça suffit, je vais nous chercher à manger!'' S'exclamme encore la latina en se levant à son tour. Elle se dirigea vers les réserves de nouriture du groupe, prenant une banane et une mangue. ''Tient, mange ça...C'est mieux que rien.'' Affirme la latina en souriant.

''Merci San...'' Murmure Brittany en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Santana senti automatiquement le rouge monter à ses joues. Brittany lui faisait-elle vraiment cet effet? Elle sentait un pincement dans le bas de son ventre. Une sensation qu'elle avait rarement obtenue par une autre personnes, surtout une autre fille. Elle regardait la blonde devant elle, ses yeux bleus azur qui ressemblait à la mer d'à côté. Elle était belle cette jeune fille, personnes ne pouvait le cacher. Mais elle était tellement perdue dans son monde ses merveilles que ça en venait triste. Pourquoi c'était-elle réfugier dans se monde? Santana Lopez était bien décider à le savoir. ''Santana...Tu vas bien tu es toute rouge?'' Demande soudainement la blonde en regardant la latina d'un air également inquiet.

''Non, ça va...Il fais chaud ici...'' Expliqua-t'elle.

''On va se baigner? C'est pas comme si on avait réellement quelque chose d'autre à faire!'' S'exclama Brittany en se levant se dirigeant vers la mer. Santana suiva la blonde sans poser de question. Arriver dans l'eau un étrange sentiment envahit encors la latina...De la gène? De l'amour? Oui c'était ça, de l'amour. Elle était amoureuse de Brittany...

* * *

_Un autre chapitre de fait. Dites-moi ce que vous voyez pour la suite, __**REVIEW **__sur ce que vous en pensez. Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture. Merci de me lire j'aprécie toujours vos messages c'est super gentil! ^^_


	4. Chapitre 4 Le regard vers l'ouest

_''Santana...Tu vas bien tu es toute rouge?'' Demande soudainement la blonde en regardant la latina d'un air également inquiet._

_''Non, ça va...Il fais chaud ici...'' Expliqua-t'elle._

_''On va se baigner? C'est pas comme si on avait réellement quelque chose d'autre à faire!'' S'exclama Brittany en se levant se dirigeant vers la mer. Santana suiva la blonde sans poser de question. Arriver dans l'eau un étrange sentiment envahit encors la latina...De la gène? De l'amour? Oui c'était ça, de l'amour. Elle était amoureuse de Brittany..._

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**NatsuShizu : Pas de quoi^^ Jespère que tu vas apprécier la suite :)**

* * *

**-Glee-**

Quinn s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, elle était toujours dans la tente bleue, Rachel à ses côtés. Elle pouvait voir le visage de la jeune fille à travers les lueur de la lune. La brune avait les yeux clos, elle semblait paisible. Quinn passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui la fit remuer sans toute fois se réveiller. Elle s'approcha, laissant un baiser sur son fron avant de se lever sortant de la tente. Elle pouvait voir la lumière orangée du feu du campement des survivant. Elle s'approcha doucement, observant ses pied dans les sable fin. Elle entendait les vague de la mer qui dansait. C'était comme dans un rêve, elle aurait aimée que ce soit un rêve. Quinn se dirigea dans l'eau, enfonsant ses orteils dans le liquide salé. Elle regardait la lune, blanche, Elle faisait briller la mer qui était à perte de vue. Elle était bien. Pour une fois depuis longemps, Quinn Fabray était heureuse. Elle déposa sa main sur son ventre, faisant des mouvements circulaire. Elle sentait les coups de son bébés à travers son corps.

''Jespère que tu es bien...'' Murmure-t'elle doucement à son enfant. Elle savait que lorsque les secours allait arriver, elle allait reprendre son train train cotidien, elle allait mettre sa grossesse à terme pour ensuite prendre pour la première et la dernière fois sa fille dans ses bras. Ensuite elle allait la donner à de pure inconnue. Vue de cette façon, Quinn Fabray semblait être une jeune femme cruelle, pourtant, c'était le mieu qu'elle pouvait faire pour sa petite.

''Tu t'es réveillée?'' Demande une voix qui ne pouvait être que celle de Rachel. Quinn soupira, regardant toujours devant elle.

''Je voulais voir la mer...'' Répond-t'elle en baissant les yeux.

''Dit Quinn, ce bébé...Tu n'as pas l'intention de le garder n'est ce pas?'' Demande encore Rachel, sachant très bien la réponse.

''Euhh, non, elle va être mise en adoption, avec une famille aimante.'' Affirme Quinn sans regarder Rachel à ses côtés. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait peur, peur d'avoir mal. Peur de ne pas pouvoir rentrer à la maison attend pour l'accochement. Elle senti une chaleur l'envahir, c'était Rachel qui l'enlaçais.

''Je te promet que je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin...'' Lui murmure-t'elle à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. ''Chut...Ne pleur pas ma puce...'' Continue Rachel en enfouissant son visage dans son coue. ''T'es bouillantes, t'es sure que ça va?'' Demande la brune en relevant la tête.

''Je...Non, je vais bien Rachel...'' Répond Quinn en s'avançant. ''C'est, c'est toi...'' Continua-t'elle.

''Moi?'' Demande Rachel en haussant le sourcis. ''Quinn c'est toi qui est chaude! Enfin je veux dire...Tu comprend?'' Quinn se mie à rire regardant le visage de son amie.

''Je t'aime Rachel...'' Murmure-t'elle doucement avant d'embrasser la brune langoureusement. Rachel sursauta au contact de sa langue et de celle de la blonde. Elle n'était pas fachée, seulement surprise.

''Hmm...Quinn...'' Gémit Rachel en reculant. ''Pas ici...Pas maintenent...'' Dit-elle en relevant la tête.

''Quoi, tu ne m'aimes pas?'' Demande Quinn en haussant les épaules.

''Oui je...Je t'aime Quinn, vraiment...Mais vue les circonstenses, nous ne sommes pas nous ici. J'ai juste besoin de temps...'' Avoue la brune en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune fille. ''Je, je vais retourner dormire...Tu viens?'' Demande Rachel en prenant la main de la jeune blonde. Celle-ci fit un signe de tête s'enfonçent dans l'eau. Rachel soupira, reprenant sa marche vers la tente.

Le lendemain matin était vague pour Brittany. Elle savait qu'elle était aller se baigner avec Santana, qu'elles avaient mangé...Elle aimait bien la latina.

''Hmm...Matin!'' Marmonna Santana enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de la blonde. Les cheveux de la blonde? Santana se redressa, regardant Brittany de haut qui avait le sourire au lèvres.

''Bien dormis?'' Lui demande Brittany se redressant à son tour. Santana ne fit qu'un signe de tête avant de sa passer la main dans la figure. ''Je dois allez avec Tina, on doit aller chercher de l'eau!'' Explique la blonde en se levant du sable. Santana ne répondit pas, toujours troublé de la scène. Elle avait dormie couchée en cuillère avec Brittany, une jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontrer depuis une semaine. Elle allait vite en affaire, trop vite. Elle ne se contrôlait plus. Brittany se dirigea vers l'épave d'avion où elle trouva Tina et Mike. Le jeune homme Asiatique se leva s'approchant d'elle.

''Hum, Tina ne se sens pas très bien, je crois que c'est à cause du soleil ou je ne sais quoi. Je vais venir avec toi...Tu ne peux quans même pas faire cette tâche toute seule!'' Explique le garçon en se dirigea vers la plage entrainant Brittany avec lui. Celle-ci souriait, ne voyant pas trop où était le problème. Elle alla chercher les barils d'eau.

''Nous prenons de l'eau de mer, ensuite un la fait bouillir puis un fait passer le reste dans un filtre que Sam à fabriqué. Notre travail consiste simplement à prendre l'eau et la porter près de la jungle où son Finn et Puck.'' Explique à son tour Brittany en roulant le bas de ses pantalons. Santana restait à l'écart regardant la scène. Puis lorsque fut le temps à Brittnay de passer à l'action, elle vit Mike baisser les yeux sur la blonde pendant qu'elle se penchait afin de ramasser l'eau.

''Sucio pervertido!'' Cria Santana en se levant, elle courru dans l'eau où était Brittany et Mike, s'approchant du jeune garçon en criant des insultes en espagnol. ''Eres un cerdo gordo!'' Continua-t'elle en le poussant dans l'eau. Mike ne bougea pas, trop surpris du geste de la latina.

''Putain c'est quoi ton problème?'' Demande Mike en se relevant, mais avant d'être sur ses deux pieds, Santana le gifla avec une force surprenante. ''Merde!'' Cria Mike en se frottant la joue. Santana se contentait de continuer de crier jusqu'à ce qu'un force la tira vers l'arrière.

''Oh Là on se calme!'' Cria Sam en tenant fermemant Santana. Celle-ci était rouge écarlatte. Ce porc regardait le cul de sa copine. Sa copine? Santana avait penser tout haut car tout le monde s'arrêta de parler.

''Je, je suis désolé...'' Marmona la jeune fille en baissant la tête, elle avait s'approcha lentement vers la latina.

''Tu as bien dit copine pas vrai?'' Demande-t'elle en regardant le sable par terre.

''Euhh...Oui, je hum...'' Santana ne savait pas quoi dire, ces mots avaient sortient seuls de sa bouche elle ne voulait pas.

''Alors tu m'aimes bien pas vrai?'' Continue Brittany cette fois en levant la tête. Des larmes se formaient dans les yeux de Santana, elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

''Oui Britt, je t'aime.'' Un immense sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur les lèvres.

''Moi aussi je t'aime, ça tombe bien!'' S'exclamma-t'elle en enlaçant la latina. Celle-ci ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Tout le monde les regardaient, certains avaient un sourire, d'autres le visage crispées par le dégouts.

''Qu'est ce que vous regardez bande d'hormone embulant!'' S'écria Santana en levant les bras, ''Allez dégager! Britt, je vais t'aider avec l'eau!'' Dit la latina avant de prendre le baril de bois. Brittany s'avança, prenant le bras de la jeune fille.

''Je veux essayer quelque chose!'' S'exclama la blonde en lui faisant signe de lâcher le baril.

''Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?'' Demande-t'elle en regardant les yeux bleus azur de sa nouvelle copine.

''Ne bouge pas!'' Dit-elle en s'avançant. Santana recula, ne comprenant pas ce qui ce passait. ''Ne bouge pas j'ai dit...'' Continue la blonde, elle passa sa main sur la joue de la latina avant de s'avancer à nouveau, elle regarda ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser, doux , simple, amsi qui voulait dire tellement de choses à la fois. Santana ouvra les yeux qu'elle avait fermé lors du tendre geste de la blonde. ''Je t'aime San...'' Chuchota Brittany à son oreille. Santana avait la tête dans les nuages, pourtant, son coeur pleurait à quelque part...

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 4. Voilà une belle scène de notre chère Santana. Un classique :) Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et où vous voulez voir de Brittana et le Faberry? __**REVIEW **_


	5. Chapitre 5 Le papillon de nuit

_''Je veux essayer quelque chose!'' S'exclama la blonde en lui faisant signe de lâcher le baril._

_''Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?'' Demande-t'elle en regardant les yeux bleus azur de sa nouvelle copine._

_''Ne bouge pas!'' Dit-elle en s'avançant. Santana recula, ne comprenant pas ce qui ce passait. ''Ne bouge pas j'ai dit...'' Continue la blonde, elle passa sa main sur la joue de la latina avant de s'avancer à nouveau, elle regarda ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser, doux , simple, amsi qui voulait dire tellement de choses à la fois. Santana ouvra les yeux qu'elle avait fermé lors du tendre geste de la blonde. ''Je t'aime San...'' Chuchota Brittany à son oreille. Santana avait la tête dans les nuages, pourtant, son coeur pleurait à quelque part..._

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**-Glee-**

Quinn avait passé la nuit debout à regarder la lune jusqu'au soleil. Elle était là, les pieds dans le sable, éloignée du groupe. Malgré tout, elle vit du coin de l'oeil se qui semblait être un baiser. Pas n'importe le quel puisque c'était celui de Santana et Brittany. La latina et la blondinette...Pensa-t'elle. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir trouvé l'amour il faut croire. Elle passa ses mains dans ses propres cheveux, elle pouvait sentir les points de sutures au fond de sa tête. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'était pas ratée en tombant au sol. Rachel s'était réveillé à l'aube, s'occupant de trouver tout ce qui pourrait être utile pour un feu. Soudain, elle sentie une présence derrière elle.

''Qui est là?'' Demande la brunette en se retournant. Elle d'attendait à tout sauf ça. Un chien, un vrai chien. Rachel n'osait plus parler, ni avancer. Le chien était assis devant elle halètant. Le pauvre devait avoir soif. D'après ses connaissance, ce chien était un labrador. Sa tante en avait un...Ce sont des chiens très affectif pensa-t'elle. ''Ici mon beau...Viens mon gars...'' Appela-t'elle en frappant dans ses mains. Le chien s'avança, branlant la queue. ''Bon chien...'' Ajouta Rachel en se penchant vers l'animal. Elle arracha une manche de sa chemise la lançant autour du coue de l'animal faisant une laisse. ''Viens, on va aller te présenter aux autres!'' S'exclamma-t'elle en avançant avec le chien. Dès qu'elle sortie de la jungle, Kurt et Mercedes s'exclammèrent.

''Mais il sort d'où celui-là?'' Demande Mercedes en s'avançant vers la bête.

''Aucune idée, il me suivait dans la jungle...'' Expliqua Rachel en remettant la laisse à la noire. ''Tu devrais peut-être le montrer à Brittany, je suis sure qu'elle va être bien heureuse d'avoir un chien!''

''Et bien...Pour l'instent elle à une belle chienne!'' S'exclamma Kurt en haussant les épaules.

''Ahh arrête Kurt, c'est pas gentil! Santana à l'air d'une bonne fille après tout...'' Rétorqua Mercedes en prenant la laisse du labrador. ''Merci Rachel...Tu devrais peut-être allez voir Quinn, elle est toute seule...'' Ajouta Mercedes avant de se diriger vers Brittana. C'était le surnom du nouveau couple que Kurt leur donnait. C'était plus court. Rache soupira, regardant au loin avant de voir une tête blonde dans l'eau. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci. Mercedes arriva de l'autre côté de l'épave d'avion, où était Brittana.

''Euhh les filles?'' Fit légerement la noire en pointant l'animal du regard. Brittany courru le plus vite qu'elle pue, se mettant à genoux face à l'animal.

''Salut mon gros! Toi aussi tu es perdus?'' Demande-t'elle au chien. ''C'est bien ce que je pensais!'' S'exclamma la blonde en caressant l'animal comme si il venait de lui répondre. Santana s'approcha à son tour.

''Vous êtes sure qu'il n'a pas la rage?'' Demande-t'elle en reculant.

''Et bien, il a lair domestiqué...'' Avoua Mercedes en lachant le bout de tissu. Brittany le saisi, continuant de caresser l'animal.

''Britt fait attention!'' Cria Santana elle ne faisait pas confience à l'animal.

''Ne t'inquiète pas Santana! Il est gentil!'' Répliqua la jeune fille en embrassa la tête du labrador. ''On peut le garder oui?'' Demande-t'elle en faisant la moue.

''Ais-je réellement le choix?'' Demande Santana en croisant les bras.

''Je crois que c'est réciproque!'' S'exclamma Mercedes regardant le couple. ''Vous êtes finalement une vraie famille!'' Conitnua-t'elle avec un sourire narquois.

''La ferme Mercedes, allez barre-toi!'' Répliqua la latina en relevant sa copine. Elle n'avait pas finit avec celle-ci. Le reste de la journée se déroula comme celles de la semaine précidente. La différence c'est que le soir venue, chacun avait un abris de fortune. Mike et Tina était ensemble, Quinn et Rachel aussi, tout comme Brittany et Santana, Puck et Finn, Sam et Artie. Les garçons venaient de faire un feu avec le bois que Rachel avait rapporté. Brittany était coucher près de celui-ci avec le chien.

''On devrait lui trouver un prénom...'' Dit finalement Puck pour briser le silence.

''À qui? Le chien?'' Demande Quinn en regardant la bête. ''Vous voulez vraiment le garder? C'est qu'une bête bâtard...''

''Ne dit pas ça!'' Cria Brittany en caressant le chien en question.

''Mais elle a raison...On ne sait même pas s'où il vient!'' Ajoute Santana en haussant les épaules. Brittany lui fit la moue. La latina soupira.

''Bon d'accord...On pourait l'appeler Jack.'' Proposa-t'elle en levant les yeux en lair.

''Ou peut-être Max...Ou Sparky?'' Ajoute Puck en regardant l'animal.

''Les gars vous manquez réellement d'imagination...'' Grogna Mercedes avant d'échapper un baillement. Sam se contentait de rire.

''On peut le nommer Finn?'' Demande-t'il à Brittnay avec un clin-d'oeil.

''La ressemblance est frappante!'' S'exclamma Kurt ironiquement. Finn se contenta de marmoner quelque chose avant de soupirer.

''Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Vincent?'' Demande Rachel en regardant le chien. Tout le monde se mie à rire.

''Bah quoi?'' Demande Brittany. ''J'aime bien se nom. Hein Vincent?'' Le chien se mie à japper, se couchant sur le dos. Quelques heures passa avant que tout le monde finissent pas sombrer dans le sommeil. Le réveil lui, fut beaucoup plus intense. Des cris, des jappements. Mrs Schuester se leva sur le champ, sortant de sa tente.

''Chut, chut Quinn calme-toi!'' Criait Rachel essayant de maitriser la jeune fille. Celle-ci était debout, criant a mort pour aucune raison. Rachel ne savait même pas si elle était réveillé.

''Qu'est ce qui se passe?'' Demande Will en attappant Quinn dans ses bras. Automatiquement, les jambes de la jeune filles se fléchie. Elle inspira fortement, comme si elle n'avait plus d'air. ''Quinn? Quinn tu m'entends?'' Demande l'homme en tapotant la joue de la blonde. ''Tu vas bien, tu as juste fais un cauchemard...'' Continua-t'il en empoignant ses poingnets. Il sentit automatiquement ses propres mains devenir collante. Il regarda, ne voyant qu'à la lueur du feu, le sang de la jeune fille couler à flot. Rachel poussa un cris strident, tout le monde recula. Quinn reprend ses resprits, gémissante.

''Quelqun a tuer mon bébé...Il, il voulait faire mal à mon bébé!'' Cria-t'elle en essayant de sortir de l'étreinte de l'homme.

''Quinn, tu es blessées...'' Constata mrs Schuester. ''Puck, va chercher de l'eau et des pansements, n'importe quoi qui pourait être utile.'' Ordonna l'homme en faisant asseoir le jeune fille. ''Rachel, approche...Tient lui les épaules.'' Continua-t'il. La jeune brune s'exécuta.

''Qu'est ce qu'elle à? Elle va mourir? Quinn! Quinn! Parle nous!'' Cria Brittany au loin pendant que Vicent jappait sans arrêter. Will soupira.

''Santana, éloigne Brittany sur le champs!'' Cria-t'il. En se penchant vers Quinn. ''T'es mains son en sang...Tu as réellement rêver...'' Dit-il pendant que la jeune fille gardait les yeux fermé devant ses blessures. Finn et Sam revenit avec les mains pleines. Après que Will ait bandé les mains de Quinn, celle-ci soupira.

''Mrs Schuester, quelqun a essayer d'enfoncer une putain d'aiguille dans mon ventre pour tuer mon bébé!'' S'exclamma-t'elle en se relevant. Rachel frottait le dos de la jeune fille, lui murmurant des phrases apaisantes.

''Tu as rêvé Quinn. On appel ça une terreure nocturne. Tout va bien. Rachel est avec toi...'' Explique Will avant de se lever afin de retourner à sa tente. Tout le monde était retourné au lit sauf Quinn et Rachel qui restaient assise dans le sable. La jeune blonde posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la brune.

''Chut...Endort toi...Je suis là.'' Chuchote Rachel à son oreille. La berçant doucement dans un mouvement de va et vient. Mais Quinn avait raison, quelqun avait bel et bien essayé de faire du mal à son enfant.

* * *

_Voilà, c'était le chapitre 5. Jespère que vous avez aimé et que vous avez l'eau à la bouche. Bien sure il y a beaucoup plus de suspence pour ceux qui n'ont pas vue la série LOST je m'en excuse. __**REVIEW **__pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^ MERCI_


	6. Chapitre 6 Le choix du soldat

_''Mrs Schuester, quelqun a essayer d'enfoncer une putain d'aiguille dans mon ventre pour tuer mon bébé!'' S'exclamma-t'elle en se relevant. Rachel frottait le dos de la jeune fille, lui murmurant des phrases apaisantes._

_''Tu as rêvé Quinn. On appel ça une terreure nocturne. Tout va bien. Rachel est avec toi...'' Explique Will avant de se lever afin de retourner à sa tente. Tout le monde était retourné au lit sauf Quinn et Rachel qui restaient assise dans le sable. La jeune blonde posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la brune._

_''Chut...Endort toi...Je suis là.'' Chuchote Rachel à son oreille. La berçant doucement dans un mouvement de va et vient._

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

lolote62: Merci beaucoup ^^

NatsuShizu: Tu seras plus éclairé dans les prochains chapitre.

* * *

**-Glee-**

Santana fut réveillé par un bruit fort, très fort. Ce n'était pas des cris de Quinn ou de quiconque, c'était comme des bruit de marteau, scie. Elle se sortie la tête de l'abris et vit un énorme engin de bois près de la jungle. Mike, Finn et Sam en avait vraiment marre d'attendre les secours.

''C'est clair qu'il ne viendront pas de toute façon!'' S'exclamma Finn en coupant du bamboo. Après l'incident avec Quinn la nuit passée, ils ont commencé à fabriquer une carcasse de ce qui semblait être un radeau. Lentement mais surement, au fil de la journée, on pouvait y distinguer un devant, mais toujours pas l'arrière.

''Vous êtes sure que ça va tenir?'' Demande Rachel en regardant l'immense morceau de bois.

''Bien sure ma jolie! Nous sommes des professionels!'' Répond Mike avec de sourire.

''Si il y a quelque chose que l'on peut faire?'' Continue la brune en croisant les bras. Mike réfléchissa pendant quelque seconde.

''Non toi ça va, retourne au près de Quinn...J'imagine qu'elle à besoin de sommeil, mais tu pourrais aller nous chercher Santana et Brittany. Elles pourraient tresser des lianes pour nous en faire de la corde.'' Automatiquement, Rachel s'exécuta, rentrant sans gène dans l'abris de britnana.

''Allez les amours, le gars ont besoins de vous!'' Cria-t'elle en ressortant. Santana plissa les yeux face au soleil. Elle n'avait aucune envie de travailler aujourd'hui. Mais si c'était sa seule façon de rentrer à la maison, elle allait s'en donner à coeur joie. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil un peu plus loin dans la jungle, Mrs Schuester et Puck qui parlaient. Leur discussion avait l'air sérieuse car Will prit les épaules du jeune hommes avant de s'avancer vers la plage.

''Les jeunes! J'ai un message à vous faire!'' Cria-t'il dans ses mains en coupes. Tout le monde s'approcha, mettant fin à ses occupations.

''Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?'' Demande Kurt en haussant les épaules. Mrs Schuester pris une grrande inspiration.

''Et bien, il se trouve que Sam à réussi à réparer la radio transmetteur que nous avions trouvé dans le queue de l'avion lors de notre première expédition. Je part donc avec Puck...À deux nous allons monter la montagne et chercher un signal. Comme ça les secours vont pouvoir nous repérer.'' Expliqua-t'il en montrant l'appareil. ''Le radeau sera notre plan B alors le négligez pas votre travail.'' Fini l'homme en tournant les talons suivis de Puck qui fit un léger signe de main. Tout le monde espérait que leur travail allait porter fruit car chacun et chacune voulait en finir avec cette île mystérieuse.

''Bon allez, au boulot!'' S'exclamma Finn en retournant à son travail suivit de ses collègues. Le reste de la journée fut tranquile sans problème. Quinn en avait marre de rester dans la tente, elle et Rachel ont donc décider d'aller marcher un peu dans la jungle. Rachel soutenait Quinn lors des terrains la suivait partout.

''Merci Rach...'' Finit par dire Quinn en soupirant.

''Merci pourquoi?'' Demande la brune en penchant la tête, elle était tellement mignone quand elle faisait ça.

''Pour rester avec moi, pour tout!'' S'exclamma Quinn en levant les bras en l'air désignant l'environement. Rachel souria face à cette affirmation. Elle aimait Quinn vraiment...Elle ne voulait simplement pas s'engager sur une île déserte, malgré tout elle et Quinn passaient tout de même 24h su 24 ensemble. Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent leur petite expédition lorsqu'elles entendirent un bruit au loin. Rachel figea sur place.

''Quinn ne bouge plus.'' Chuchota-t'elle en retenant le bras de son amie.

''Calme-toi Rach, c'est peut-être juste un singe...'' Dit la blonde en riant.

''Ou peut-être un ours polaire!'' S'exclamma-t'elle. Elle avait quand même raison, on pouvait s'attendre à tout sur cette île. Elle avait raison car en deux temps trois mouvement, Rachel sombra dans le noir total, il n'y avait plus rien. Elle se rappelait simplement du dernier cris de Quinn avant d'être assomé.

Sur la plage, il se faisait tard, tout le monde s'inquiétait pour Rachel et Quinn.

''On devrait allez les chercher!', S'exclamma Sam assis sur le bord du feu.

''Mrs Schuester nous avait bien dit de ne pas aller dans la jungle le soir!'' Rétorqua Artie.

''Mais j'en ai rien à fouter de ce vieux mec! Tout ce que je veux, c'est de revoir tout le monde en vie lorsque l'on quittera cette île!', Cria soudainement Finn, laissant tout le monde de glace.

''Il a raison...'' Finit pas dire Santana pour briser le silence. ''Et si Quinn était là dans la jeungle avec seule Rachel pour l'accouchement?'' Ajouta-t'elle en désignant son porpre ventre comme pour soutenir son opinion. Avant que Sam eu le temps de répliquer, il se leva, couru plus loin sur la plage dans le noir. Il poussa un cris strident.

''Rachel!'' Tous le monde se retourna, les garçons courru vers leur amis, revenant avec la jeune brune dans leur bras. ''Rachel, qu'est ce que tu as, où est Quinn?'' Demande toujours Sam en balayant une mèche des cheveux sur le fron de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était pâle, cernée et avait une immence échymose derrière la tête.

''Ils ont pris Quinn...Ils l'ont enlevé!'' Cria-t'elle en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de Finn. ''Ils ont enlevé Quinn! Il faut la retrouver! Ils l'ont enlevé!'' Continua-t'elle de crier en se débattant. Un cercle c'était formé autour de la brunette. Elle ne voyait pas grand chose, toujours sur le choc. Sa seule préoccupation était Quinn.

''Rachel, on va la retrouver demain...On ne peut pas allez dans la jungle...Il fait trop noir on y verrait rien!'' Dit Artie en regardant la pauve jeune fille gisant au sol. Rachel fit un non de la tête se mettant à sanglotter. Santana s'approcha prudement le prenant dans ses bras.

''Je te promet que l'on va la retrouver, elle est forte. Elle ne va pas se laisser abbâtre...'' Chuchote Santana à son oreille. Mais Rachel ne voulait rien entendre. Elle voulait retrouver son amour. Elle était décidé à la retrouver coute que coute. Le lendemain à l'aube, elle parta avec Mercedes, Kurt, Artie et Sam. Les autres s'occupaient de finaliser le radeau. Tous appelaient le nom de Quinn, faisant du bruit esérant qu'elle les entendent, mais le résulta était inexistant. Ils n'avaient même pas de piste.

''Si mrs Schuester avait été là, on l'aurait retrouvé!'' S'exclamma Kurt en marchant dans de haute branche.

''Et bien il n'est pas là alors continue à chercher!'' S'exclamma Mercedes un peut plus loin. Quinn restait introuvable. Malgré les sanglots de Rachel, et toute sa volonté du monde. Elle était disparue.

''Le redeau sera prèt à partir demain...'' Avoue Sam en regardant dans un petit ruisseau.

''Je ne vais pas l'abandonner ici!'' Cria Rachel en croisant les bras avant de s'asseoir sur un rocher.

''Ne tinquiète pas Rachel. De toute façon nous sommes trops lourd pour tous embarquer sur le radeau. Celui-ci ne peux embarquer que trois personnes.'' Continua-t'il en marchant dans l'eau vers la brunette.

''Alors il y a de bonne chance qu'elle accouche ici...'' Mamonne Mercedes entre les dents. Rachel se mie à pleurer de plus belle. ''Rach, il faut y aller, il se fait tard et on a rien mangé, on continura nos recherche demain...'' Expliqua Mercedes essayant de lever la brune.

''Elle ne va quand même pas passer la nuit toute seule avec un psychopate!'' S'exclamma-t'elle avec rage.

''Ele dort peut-être déjà...'' Dit Sam en empoignant le bras de la jeune fille. Ils retournèrent au campement. Sam fut quand même heureux de voir que le radeau était près à prendre l'eau. Rachel de son côté, n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de retrouver sa bien aimée. Tous s'endormèrent finalement, d'un sommeil agité. Comme la veille, Rachel et sa petite équipe aprtirent à l'aube cherchant la blonde. Ils étaient fatiguée mais n'abandonaient pas. Pendant ce temps sur la plage, c'était le temps de savoir qui allait pouvoir partir sur le radeau.

''Je propose Finn,Artie et Kurt!'' Dit Sam en désignant les personnes du doigt.

''Et moi et Brittany?'' Demande Santana en levant un sourcil.

''On c'est dit que vous devriez rester, pour Rachel...'' Expliqua Mike en regardant vers la jungle. Santana se tue. Elle avait beau être égoïste si les garçons croyaient que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Au moins elle n'allait pas creuver d'une noyade. ''Moi je suis d'accord pour l'équipage...'' Ajouta Mike en débarquant de l'embarquation.

''Nous allons revenir vous chercher avec le secour, on vous le promet!'' Dit Finn. ''Nous partirons cette après midi. Mrs Schuester et Puck de devraient plus tarder.

''Et vous partez sans Quinn? Vous êtes au courant qu'elle risque d'accoucher seule sur l'île?'' Demande Santana en croisant les bras à son tour. Finn soupira, tout le monde baissa la tête.

''Je, je crois que Quinn est déjà perdue de toute façon...'' Murmura-t'il sans relever la tête. Santana et Brittany leur tournèrent le dos sans dire un mot. Brittany avait les yeux remplient de larmes...Elle devait être forte pour Rachel... L'après midi venu, Mrs Schuester et Puck n'était toujours pas revenue. Rachel et son équipe en revanche, étaient tous assis sur la plage, un peut démoraliser de ne pas avoir trouvé Quinn. Finn arriva derrière Mercedes. ''Hum...Nous allons partir...J'aurais besoin de votre force à chacun..Nous allons pousser pour metttre de radeau à l'eau.'' Affirma le garçon en désignant le tât de bois.

''Ne compter pas sur moi!'' Cria Rachel avant de retourner dans son abris, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler des secours, de leur radio ou du radeau. Elle n'en avait plus rien a faire de sa maison. Quinn était son centre d'attention. En revanche, sur la plage, tous était en position. Lorsque Sam donna le signal, ils poussèrent, et poussère jusqu'à ce que le radeau soit dans la mer. Artie, Finn et Kurt embarquèrent, regardant derrière eux envoyant la main à leur amis. c'était comme si à quelque part, chacun savait que c'était des à dieux...

* * *

_Chapitre 6 terminé, jespère que je vous ai un peut éclairer sur leur façon de quitter l'île. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Quinn revient au prochain chapitre, je crois que celui-ci sera bien attendue n'est ce pas? __**REVIEW**_


	7. Chapitre 7 La force du destin

_''Ne compter pas sur moi!'' Cria Rachel avant de retourner dans son abris, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler des secours, de leur radio ou du radeau. Elle n'en avait plus rien a faire de sa maison. Quinn était son centre d'attention. En revanche, sur la plage, tous était en position. Lorsque Sam donna le signal, ils poussèrent, et poussère jusqu'à ce que le radeau soit dans la mer. Tina, Mike, Artie, Finn et Kurt embarquèrent, regardant derrière eux envoyant la main à leur amis. c'était comme si à quelque part, chacun savait que c'était des à dieux..._

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

NatsuShizu: Voici la suite, jespère que tu n'as pas trop attendue trop longtemps ;)

pocketstars : Merci c'est gentil ^^

* * *

**-Glee-**

Quinn se réveilla dans la jungle froide et solitaire. Elle n'a pas pensé à ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne se souvenait de rien de toute façon...La blonde regardait aurour d'elle...Il faisait noir elle était couché au sol. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était évanoui. L'obscurité l'entrainait à forcer se yeuz, mais elle ne pouvait voir que quelque chose juste à travers les arbres. Il y avait une petite lueur et une grande quantité de fumée juste au-delà de la petite ligne d'arbres. Elle marchait rapidement pour en espérant que c'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et que, finalement, elle serait en sécurité. Elle trébucha sur les rochers en courant et elle entendit la voix de Rachel. Devant elle, se dressait la brune et Mercedes. Elle avaient ce qui semblait être des torches...

''Elle est la seule raison qui nous pousse à être ici!'' S'Exclamma Rachel à Mercedes en se retrournant, elle vit le petit corps frêle de Quinn tremblait entre les feuilles. ''Quinn?'' Demanda-t'elle pas précaution. La jeune blonde était tellement sale, qu'elle ne se ressemblait plus.

''Ra...Rachel...'' Bégayait Quinn en s'avançant doucement. Elle finit sa course dans les bras de la brune, elle était trop faible. De grosses larmes coullaient sur les joues de la brune. Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé. ''Chut, chut calme-toi...On va retourner sur la plage...'' Lui murmura-t'elle à l'oreille en l'aidant à se lever. Sur la plage, il se faisait tard. Tout le monde était de plus en plus inquiet car Mercedes et Rachel ne revenaient pas. Jusqu'au moment où ils les voient. Brittany courrue vers Quinn lui sautant dans les bras. Santana marcha lentement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

''Elle va bien?'' Demande Mrs Schuester à Mercedes.

''Elle ne se rappelle de rien mrs...'' Chuchota la noire à son oreille pour ne pas que tout le monde entende. Quinn restait là debout ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

''Tu m'as maqué Quinn!'' Dit Brittany en l'enlacant.

''J'ai été absente longtemps?'' Demande la blonde sans trop comprendre.

''Attend tu blagues là?'' Demande Santana en secouant la tête. ''Tu as été absente pendant une semaine Quinn!'' Affirme la latina. Le visage de la jeune fille se crispa.

''Où sont les autres?'' Demande-t'elle en regardant autour.

''Ils sont partie chercher les secours sur un radeau...Ils sont partit depuis 7 jours et on a toujours pas de nouvelle...'' Dit tristement Brittany en baissant les yeux.

''Bon, Quinn tu dois avoir faim, Rachel, Mercedes suivez-moi...'' Dit Mrs Schuester en entrainant les trois filles plus loin sur la plage. Sam n'osait pas trop se joindre aux autres, il restait à l'écart. Brittany regardait Quinn s'éloigner.

''Tu vas bien?'' Demande Santana en posant la main sur le dos de sa copine.

''Oui...'' Dit la jeune fille en relevant la tête. ''Juste fatigué...'' Marmonna-t'elle. Santana passa sa main dans le coue de la blonde.

''Allez vient, on va dormir, demain nous pourrons nous occuper de Quinn...'' Affirme Santana en dirigeant sa copine vers l'abris. Les deux jeune filles se coucha sur le sable fin. Santana embrassa le coue de sa copine, descendant ses lèves sur ses épaules.

''Hmm San qu'est ce que tu fais?'' Gémit Brittany en fermant les yeux.

''Je t'aime Britt...'' Lui chuchote la latina à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la bouche. Brittany se retourna face à sa copine.

''Moi je t'aime plus...'' Rétorqua-t'elle avec un sourire. Santana éclatta de rire, embrassant sa copine de plus en plus férocement lui arrachant quelque gémissement de temps à autre. ''Finalement les îles désertes c'est pas si mal...'' Avoua la blonde avant de se retourner par dessus Santana.

''Et s'est maintenent que tu t'en rend compte!'' S'exclamma ironiquement la latina en jouant après une mèche doré des cheveux de Brittany. ''Arrête de parler et embrasse moi, j'ai besoin d'amour et de sexe!'' Continue la latina en faisant la moue. Brittany se contenta de rire, exécitant les désirs de sa copine. La soirée allait être amusante pensa-t'elle avant d'enlever son haut de bikinie.

Le lendemain matin était plutôt calme, Rachel avait passé la nuit avec Quinn. Elle se tenait responsable de tout, elle n'aurait jamais due l'amener dans la jungle...Maintenent le radeau était partie sans elles...Elles risquaient d'accoucher en plein milieu d'une île désterte sur une plage, sans médecin, sans soit apropié. Elle angoissait grave pour son amie.

''Rachel?'' Demande une voix derrière elle. La brune se retourne, voyant Brittany et Vincent.

''Qu'est ce qu'il y a?'' Redemande la blonde en s'assoyant.

''Est ce que Quinn dort?'' Rachel se retourna, regardant par dessu l'épaule de la blonde. Elle fit un signe aprobateur de la tête. ''Viens avec moi...'' Dit Brittany en l'empoignant par le bras pour l'aider à se lever.

''Qu'est ce que tu fais Brittany?'' Demande Rachel ne comprenant vraiment pas où la jeune fille voulait en venir. Celle-ci la traina tout au long de la plage jusqu'en arrière de l'épave.

''Écoute, je sais que c'est temps si tu es très stressé avec Quinn le bébé et tout...'' Commença-t'elle dans un souffle, Rachel se retira de l'étreinte de Brittany.

''Arrête, je vais bien!'' Rétorque-t'elle en soupirant.

''Laisse moi terminer!'' S'exclamma Brittany. ''Moi et Santana on te propose quelque chose, tu passe la journée à relaxer et nous on s'occupe de Quinn. Tout le monde sait que tu as besoin de souffler. Je te laisse Vincent pour la journée!'' Explique la blonde souriante. Rachel ne pouvait pas lui en ouloir, Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était aider la situation.

''D'accord...'' Soupira la brune en regardant la mer. ''Merci Britt...'' Dit-elle en se penchant vers le chien. À son réveille, Quinn vit Brittany et Santana à ses côtés.

''Euhh, où est Rachel?'' Demande la blonde en se frottant les yeux.

''On s'est dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un peut de repos alors on lui à laissé notre abris.'' Affirma fièrement Brittany. Quinn éclatta de rire. ''Quoi?'' Demanda Brittany en haussant les épaules.

''Vous êtes trop mignione toute les deux!'' Dit simplement Quinn entre deux crises de fous rire. ''Alors, c'est quoi le plan de la journée? J'ai besoin de me changer les idées...'' Affirma la blonde en se levant. Santana se leva à son tour ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

''Euhh, et bien on aurait pensé que tu voudrais te reposer...Avec tout ce qui est arrivé...''Expliqua la latina avec un léger malaise.

''Au contraire, on dit que j'ai dormit pendant une semaine! Je veux faire quelque chose!'' S'exclamma-t'elle en sortant de son abris. Santana n'était pas très chaude à l'idée...

''Dit moi minimalement comme tu te sens.'' Demande la latina en suivant son amie. Quinn soupira, regardant son ventre rond.

''Je me sens enceinte, très enceinte...'' Avoue-t'elle en relevant la tête.

''C'est une bonne réponse j'imagine...'' Répond Brittany en haussant les épaules. Le reste de la journée c'est déroulé calmement sans trop de problème. Rachel à simplement passé la journée couché dans un lit de fortune essayant de relaxer. Après le souper, Quinn devait aller aux toilettes.

''Tu vas où?'' Demande Santana se dirigeant devant la blonde.

''Je vais juste dans la jungle ça va prendre deux minutes...'' Affirma-t'elle en désignant l'endroit en question. ''J'ai envie à toute les deux minutes avec cette fleur dans mon ventre.'' Continua-t'elle essayant de soutenir son point.

''D'accord, tu reviens tout de suis après!'' Lui ordonne Santana en retournant voir Brittany près du feu. Quinn prit le chemin habituel, elle le prenait chaque fois qu'elle devait aller au toilette pour être certaine de ne pas se perdre, malheureusement, au beau milieu de la marche elle sentit une douleur atroce la terrasser au sol. Elle avait peine à respirer tellement cette douleur la faisait souffrire. C'était comme une douleur menstruelle au ventre, mais en dix fois pire. C'était le moment, Quinn le savait, elle allait accoucher. Après un mois sur l'île..Elle allait accoucher prématurément d'un enfant seule sans médecin. Juste l'idée la terrorisait, elle resta ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que Santana et Brittany partent à sa recherche. Elles n'auraient jamais crue trouver Quinn dans un état pareille.

''Brittany va chercher Rachel et mrs Schuester vite!'' Cria Santana en lachant la main de sa copine. Celle-ci courue le chemin inverse, criant le prénom des deux personnes en questions. Lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent sur les lieux ils étaient blancs.

''Rachel, tu vas devoir aider Quinn à mettre au monde cet enfant!'' Expliqua mrs Schuester pendant que Quinn se tordait de douleur au sol.

''Oh là! C'est pas parce que je suis une filles que je sais comment on fait!'' S'exclamma-t'elle en se mettant à genoux près de son amie.

''Santana et Brittany aller chercher de l'eau chaude, des chiffons, des couvertures n'importe quoi d'autre!'' Cria l'homme en soutenant le faible corps de Quinn, son fron était en sueur, elle voulait mourir à cet instent. C'était décider, elle ne voulait plus mettre au monde cette petite fille.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 7 jespère que vous avez aimé la suite arrive bientôt ^^ REVIEW sur ce que vous en pensez merci de me lire :D_


	8. Chapitre 8 Les démons interrieurs

_''Rachel, tu vas devoir aider Quinn à mettre au monde cet enfant!'' Expliqua mrs Schuester pendant que Quinn se tordait de douleur au sol._

_''Oh là! C'est pas parce que je suis une filles que je sais comment on fait!'' S'exclamma-t'elle en se mettant à genoux près de son amie. _

_''Santana et Brittany aller chercher de l'eau chaude, des chiffons, des couvertures n'importe quoi d'autre!'' Cria l'homme en soutenant le faible corps de Quinn, son fron était en sueur, elle voulait mourir à cet instent. C'était décider, elle ne voulait plus mettre au monde cette petite fille._

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**NatsuShizu : Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans les deux prochains chapitres ^^ Jespère que tu vas aimer celui-ci :)**

* * *

**-Glee-**

''D'accord, Quinn je vais avoir besoin que tu pousses...'' Demande Will en soupirant, tenant les épaules de la jeune fille. Celle-ci pris une grande inspiration et retena son souffle.

''Quinn qu'est ce que tu fais?'' Demande Rachel en levant la tête. En voyant son visage, elle comprena ce que la blonde essayait de faire. ''Ah non! Tu vas pas faire ça! Tu ne peux pas Quinn il faut que tu pousses!'' Ordonna Rachel, mais Quinn ne broncha pas, elle retenie son souffle, elle ne voulait pas accoucher. Mrs Schuester remarqua rapidement que les lèvres de la blonde devenaient bleus. Instinctivement l'homme releva la tête de la jeune fille par en arrière lui poussant sur la poitrine. Elle expira sous la pression des doigts de l'homme.

''Non...'' Gémit Quinn en secouant la tête, elle gémissait de douleur.

''Pourquoi? Tu n'as pas le choix Quinn il faut qu'elle sorte!'' S'exclamma Rachel en étirant les jambes de son amie.

''Elle, elle ne m'aimera pas...Elle sait...Elle sait que je ne voulais pas d'elle Rach!'' Cria Quinn entre deux souffles. Brittany et Santana arrivèrent à ce moment avec tout ce que mrs Schuester avait demandé.

''Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe? Elle va bien?'' Demande la latina en s'acroupissant vers Quinn.

''Elle ne veut pas pousser...'' Explique Rachel en regardant droit dans les yeux de la blonde en crise de douleur. Santana soupira.

''Non non non! Fabray, tu ne vas pas jouer à ça! Ce n'est pas seulement ta vie que tu mets en danger, mais celle d'une petite fille! Alors tu vas m'arrêter cette crise d'angoisse maintenent et tu va pousser comme tu n'as jamais poussé avant!'' Cria Santana en prenant la main de Quinn. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux faisant un signe de désacord avec la tête. Santana soupira. ''Bon, Quinn je te laisse deux choix, ou tu pousses et tu mets cet enfant au monde, ou je t'ouvre le ventre et je libère l'enfant! Alors fait ton choix et agis!'' Continue-T'elle avant de croiser les bras.

''D'acc...D'accord...'' Dit Quinn en expirant, elle repris une grande inspiration et poussa. Brittany remis l'eau chaude à Rachel pendant que Santana repris la main de Quinn. Après trente minutes de travail, Quinn donna naissance à une petite fille.

''Santana, il me faut quelque chose de coupant pour couper le cordon...'' Demanda Mrs Schuester toujours en soutenant la tête de Quinn. Brittany mie un couverture dans les bras de Rachel pour qu'elle enveloppe l'enfant.

''Tient Berry.'' Dit la latina en remettant une petite roche plate, semblant à une lame. Mais comme Rachel s`appretta à couper le cordon qui reliait Quinn et le bébé, Brittany intervient.

''Attend!'' Cria-t'elle en s'approchant. Rachel se retourna, ne sachant pas quoi faire. ''Je, je me demandait si...Si je pouvait le couper moi même...'' Dit la blonde en regardant Quinn. La jeune mère ne fit qu'un signe aprobateur de la tête les yeux toujours fermé.

''Viens ici...'' Demande Rachel en faisant une place à Brittany. Elle lui remis la pierre lui faisant signe de couper. Santana aurait crue sentir une larme couler sur sa joue. Le cordon couper, Rachel pris le bébé, le remettant à Quinn. ''Regarde ma chérie, c'est Bethany!'' S'exclamma la brune, mais en déposant la petite, Quinn se tourna le visage, marmona quelque chose. Rachel repris l'enfant avec éttonement.

''Laisse-lui du temps...'' Chuchote Will en regardant la blonde. ''Donne le bébé à Brittany et prend les serviettes d'eau chaudes.'' Dit l'homme en soufflant. Brittany pris la petite, souriant à Santana.

''Elle est magnifique...'' Dit Santana en prenant la petite main de l'enfant. Quinn soupira.

''Amenez cet enfant loin de moi!'' Demande-t'elle avant de crier légerement lorsque Rachel déposa l'eau entre ses jambes. Will fit un signe à Santana.

''Vient Britt, on va allé la présenter aux autres...'' Dit la latina à sa copine en lui désignant la plage. Quinn pleurait, elle était épuisé, elle avait mal. Elle détestait cette enfant, elle ne voulait plus la voire.

''J'ai terminer Quinn, on va t'ammener dans la tente bleue pour que tu te reposes...'' Dit Rachel en se levant. Pendant se temps sur la plage, tout le monde était autour de Brittany et l'enfant. Santana embrassa la blonde sur la tempe.

''Tu fesais une très belle maman!'' Murmura-t'elle dans son oreille. Brittany se comtenta de rire, passant son doigt sur le visage de la petite. Celle-ci pris son doigt dans ses petites mains, le posant dans sa bouche.

''Je crois qu'elle à faim...'' Constata Brittany en regardant le bébé. ''Tu crois que l'on devrait la mener à Quinn?'' Demande la blonde inquiète.

''Non...Je crois qu'elle à besoin de temps...On pourait lui donnerde la purée de mague ou de banade j'en sais rien...'' Soupire Santana.

''Les bébés ne sont pas supposer boire du lait?'' Demande Puck en regardant l'enfant.

''Bravo Puck...Je ne crois pas que le lait soit un ingrédient faisant partie du décors...'' Affirma Santana en croisant les bras.

''Du lait de coco latina!'' S'écria Puck comme si la réponse était évidente. Sam se leva, allant chercher une noix de coco dans les réserve de nourriture.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, tante Brittany va te trouver de quoi manger...'' Murmura Brittany à l'oreille du bébé. Santana se contenta de rire.

''Avant de la faire boire, on devrait peut-être la laver.'' Ajoute Santana pendant que Mercedes sorti une bacine d'eau de mer. Brittany retira la petite couverture et déposa doucement l'enfant dans l'eau.

''C'est mieux n'est ce pas?'' Demande-t'elle avec le sourire. L'enfant gasouillait regardant les yeux de la jeune fille.

''T'as ça dans le sang Britt.'' Chuchote Santana en prenant sa copine par la taille la faisant sursauter. ''T'es magnifiques...'' La jeune fille se contentait de sourire, embrassant la latina sur la joue. Après le bain du bébé, Puck remetta un verre de lait de coco à Brittany. ''Comment on va faire pour la faire boire?'' Demande Santana en regardant l'énorme verre et le petit bébé.

''J'ai une idée!'' S'exclamme Sam en se levant. Il part chercher un morceau de bamboo qu'il plante dans un morceau de bois. ''C'est comme un couvercle de biberon!'' Continue-t'il fièrement. Brittany attacha le couvercle sur le verre, le tenant près de la bouche de l'enfant qui buvait délicatement hoquètant.

''C'est pas du lait maternelle mais c'est mieu que rien...'' Dit Brittany à la petite en la tenant dans ses bras. Santana regardait la scène. Sa copine était réellement une bonne petite maman. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'en doutait pas. Puis, Rachel revenie près du feu, acceuillant l'enfant.

''Je, je peux la prendre?'' Demande-t'elle à Brittany. Celle-ci lui remis le bébé sans hésiter. Lorsque l'enfant était dans les bras de la brune, elle se mit à ouvrire les yeux, souriante.

''Salut petite puce...'' Dit Rachel en regardant le bébé. La petite Bethany avait de beau yeux bleu, comme Quinn. Elle était parfaite.

''Tu crois que Quinn voudrait la voire?'' Demande Brittany en levant la tête.

''Pour l'instent elle dort...Je crois que l'on devrait attendre demain.'' Répond Rachel perdant son sourire. ''Elle va l'aimer j'en suis sure!'' La rassure-t'elle. Brittany soupira enfouissant son visage dans le coue de Santana.

''Tout va bien aller...'' Lui chuchote sa copine en embrassant le dessue de sa tête.

* * *

_C'était le 8ième chapitre dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^ REVIEW j'estime une fanfiction d'environ 13 chapitres, jespère que ça vous satisfait :)_


	9. Chapitre 9 Le coeur à ses raisons

_''Je, je peux la prendre?'' Demande-t'elle à Brittany. Celle-ci lui remis le bébé sans hésiter. Lorsque l'enfant était dans les bras de la brune, elle se mit à ouvrire les yeux, souriante. _

_''Salut petite puce...'' Dit Rachel en regardant le bébé. La petite Bethany avait de beau yeux bleu, comme Quinn. Elle était parfaite._

_''Tu crois queQuinn voudrait la voire?'' Demande Brittany en levant la tête._

_''Pour l'instent elle dort...Je crois que l'on devrait attendre demain.'' Répond Rachel perdant son sourire. ''Elle va l'aimer j'en suis sure!'' La rassure-t'elle. Brittany soupira enfouissant son visage dans le coue de Santana._

_''Tout va bien aller...'' Lui chuchote sa copine en embrassant le dessue de sa tête._

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**NatsuShizu: Voilà la réponse à tes questions ^^ Je sais que ce chapitre est court...Je m'en excuse!**

* * *

**-Glee-**

Brittany avait passé la nuit debout à s'occuper de l'enfant qui pleurait.

''Putain mais faites la taire!'' Cria Puck de son abris vers six heures du matin.

''Je fais ce que je peux...'' Marmone la blonde en frottant le dos du bébé.

''Laisse le faire!'' Chuchote Santana en ouvrant les yeux.

''Je suis désolée...Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te réveille...'' Dit Brittany avec désolation. Santana se contenta de rire, s'approchant pour embrasser sa copine. ''Tu es merveilleures Britt, vraiment!'' Avoua-t'elle en désignant la petite dans ses bras. Brittany souris.

''Tu crois qu'il lui faudrait un petit lit?'' Demande la blonde en regardant les yeux ambres de la latina.

''Tu veux dire une bassinette?'' Redemande Santana avec interrogation. Brittany soupira.

''Je suis sure que Sam et Puck pourraient facilement en fabriquer une...'' Affirme-t'elle en levant la tête. Le soleil commençait à se lever...''Tu viens? On va aller voir Quinn!'' S'exclamma la blonde en se levant, marchant dans le sable en direction de la tente bleue. Santana se leva également, accourant derrière sa copine.

''Attend Britt!'' Cria la latina en agitant les bras. Brittany se retourna.

''Quoi?'' Demande-t'elle en levant un sourcil. Santana baissa les yeux, s'approchant de la jeune fille.

''Écoute euhh...Je ne suis pas sure que se soit une bonne idée...Elle doit dormire de toute façon.'' Expliqua la latina en posant sa main dans le dos de la blonde. Celle-ci se mie à rire.

''Mais je sais San, c'est le principe. Je veux absolument que sa petite fille soit là lorsqu'elle se réveillera!'' S'exclamma-t'elle en souriant.

''Je comprend mais...Rachel a dit qu'elle n'était pas prète...'' Conitnue la latina essayant d'être un peu plus sérieuse. Le sourire de Brittany s'efface, elle posa les yeux sur l'enfant qu'elle avait dans les bras. Elle était si belle, si parfaite. Comment un être vivant pourait la refuser.

''Tu sais Santana, si elle ne la voit pas, elle ne sera jamais prète.'' Dit Brittany en crispant son visage. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de pleurer, pire, elle pleurait...Des larmes coulaients sur ses joues blanche.

''Pourquoi tu pleurs?'' Demande Santana en levant la tête vers la blonde. Celle-ci renifla.

''Je, je ne pleurs pas...'' Réplique-t'elle en continuant sa marche. Santana soupira, sa copine pouvait être tellement têtue. Elle se dirigea vers la tente bleue, où elle pouvait voir Quinn et Rachel, chouchée en cuillère. ''Tu crois que je devrais la poser et partir?'' Demande Brittany dans un chuchottement. Santana ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, mais avant qu'elle donne son opinion, Rachel ouvra les yeux.

''Hmmm, Brittany?'' Demande la brune en se retournant.

''Je suis désolé Rachel...Je, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.'' Avoue la blonde. ''Je pensais juste que...Quinn devrait voir la petite en ouvrant les yeux...'' Affirme-t'elle. Rachel souria, tendant les bras vers la blonde. Celle-ci lui remetta l'enfant, essuyant ses larmes. ''Ça va bien aller, reste avec ta maman...'' Chuchote Brittany à la petite comme elle toucha les mains de Rachel.

''Merci Britt!'' Chuchota Rachel avec un clin-d'oeil. La blonde sorta de la tente, jetta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'enfant. Santana l'embrassa à sa sortie. Sa copine avait un grand coeur, et elle le savait. Au petit matin, Quinn ouvrit les yeux, elle sentait quelque chose dans son dos. En se retournant, elle vit Rachel couché les yeux clos, elle sentie également quelque chose sur sa poitrine, en baissant les yeux elle vit un bébé, son bébé. Elle était migniature, les yeux grands ouverts. Quinn ne bougea pas. Elle n'osait pas la prendre. Elle avait peur de lui faire mal. Mais l'enfant gasouillait souriante.

''Salut...'' Murmura la nouvelle mère en levant le doigt, elle effleura la joue de la petite. Sa peau touchait à peine la sienne. Elle l'à trouvait belle...Elle lui ressemblait. Quinn se décida, elle prit ses deux mains, les passant autour du petit corps fragile à ses côtés, puis elle l'à souleva. La déposant sur son ventre. ''Chut...'' Dit-elle à l'enfant qui marmonait des trucs avec un grand sourire. Quinn souriai également. Sa fille était belle elle devait bien l'avouer. Rachel, bougeait de plus en plus et finit par ouvrire les yeux, surprises de la vue qu'elle avait. En voyant ses yeux, Quinn éclatta en sanglot. ''C'est ma fille...'' Dit elle toujours en gardant son sourire. Rachel redressa la tête.

''Vous êtes belles ensemble!'' S'exclamma-t'elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde. Pendant se temps, Puck et Sam c'étaient réunis, essayant de construire un lit pour la petite.

''On dirait une cage!'' S'exclamma Mercedes en regardant l'ammat de bois devant elle.

''Plutôt un barrage de castor...'' Rétorqua Santana en croisant les bras. Sam regarda attentivement son chef d'oeuvre avant d'ajouter.

''Je crois qu'on l'a monté à l'envers...'' Affirme-t'il en regardant Puck.

''Mec on peut pas l'avoir monté à l'envers, on à même pas de plan ni de clous.'' Réplique-t'il en levant les bras. Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

''Bon allé, recommencer moi ça! Ça doit être prêt pour ce soir!'' S'exclamma Brittany entre deux rires. Puis du coin de l'oeil, Santana apreçu Quinn et Rachel.

''Regardez!'' Cria-t'elle en pointant les deux jeunes filles sans oublier le bébé qui était dans les bras de Quinn. Brittany pris ses jambes à son coup.

''Vous êtes magnifique!'' S'écria-t'elle en contemplant la petite familles.

''Merci pour tout Brittany.''Dit Quinn en remetant Beth à Rachel afin de l'enlacer. ''T'as été super.'' Chuchotte-t'elle à son oreille souriante.

''Alors, quels sont vos proget d'Avenir?'' Demande Santana en se joignant au petit groupe. Rachel se contenta de rire.

''Et bien...Quelque soit notre sort ici...Nous formons une famille j'imagine!'' Dit Quinn en embrassant sa fille sur la tête.

* * *

_Chapitre 9 terminer! Jespère que vous avez aprécier et que vous en redemendez car ce n'est pas fini ^^ REVIEW pour la suite :D_


	10. Chapitre 10 À la dérive

_''Regardez!'' Cria-t'elle en pointant les deux jeunes filles sans oublier le bébé qui était dans les bras de Quinn. Brittany pris ses jambes à son coup._

_''Vous êtes magnifique!'' S'écria-t'elle en contemplant la petite familles. _

_''Merci pour tout Brittany.''Dit Quinn en remetant Beth à Rachel afin de l'enlacer. ''T'as été super.'' Chuchotte-t'elle à son oreille souriante._

_''Alors, quels sont vos proget d'Avenir?'' Demande Santana en se joignant au petit groupe. Rachel se contenta de rire._

_''Et bien...Quelque soit notre sort ici...Nous formons une famille j'imagine!'' Dit Quinn en embrassant sa fille sur la tête._

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

nayawankyy : Merci contente que tu aimes ^^

NatsuShizu : Heureuse que tu les trouves choux toute les trois, c'était justement mon but de touché les lecteurs :) Merci :D

* * *

**-Glee-**

Puck était sur la plage, faisant les cents pas.

''Putain Pukerman arrête de tourner en rond, tu vas me faire vomir!'' S'exclamma Mercedes qui en avait marre de voir le jeune garçons marcher. ''De toute façon, qu'est ce qui te stress comme ça?'' Demande la noire en haussant les épaules.

''Tu sais combien de temps on est là? Hein! Ici sur cette foutue île!'' Demande-t'il en s'Arrêtant devant la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne répondit pas, le regardant droit dans les yeux. ''2 mois! 2 putain de mois, et personne n'est venue nous chercher!'' S'exclame-t'il en tombant au sol. ''Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, on est coincé ici jusqu'à la fin de nos jours!'' Ajoute le garçon en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains...Mercedes ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait raison...Santana les avaient entendue au loin et décida de s'en mêler.

''Arrête! Soit plutôt heureux d'être en vie!'' Crie-t'elle par dessu tête avec rage.

''Toi la ferme latina!'' Répliqua le jeune homme en s'avança devant son visage. ''Toi tu es bien, tu es avec ta belle petite blondinette! Tu lui ments depuis le début en lui disant que l'on va tous sortir d'ici!'' Ajouta-t'il avant de sentir l'impact du coup de Santana sur son visage. Le jeune devient rouge de rage. ''Sale pute!'' Crie-t'il avant de la jetter au sol dans le sable. Mrs Shuester qui avait entendue les cris de la jungle, courrue essayant en vin de les s'éparer.

''Mais c'est quoi votre problème?'' Demande l'homme en s'interposant. Au même moment, Santana se releva, essayant d'atteindre Puck.

''Allez vas-y! Dit-lui ce que tu m'as dit salau!'' Cria la latina en roulant les yeux. ''Il est juste jaloux car il n'a pas d'amis sur cette foutu île!'' Continua-t'elle, mais avant qu'elle pue ajouter quoi que ce soit, c'était à son tour de sentir la douleur d'un coup de point au visage. Le problème, c'est que Puck avait beaucoup plus de force que la latina, lui procurant une énorme fente de l'oeil à la joue. Elle tomba au sol une fois de plus sans se relever. Mercedes recula face à la scène. Sam arriva à son tour, essayant de maitriser Puck voyant bien que Will lui même avait du mal. Santana ne bougeait pas, clouer dans le sable, elle était sonné.

''Mercedes, va chercher de l'eau et une bouteille d'alcool!'' Cria Mrs Schuester en voyant le sang se déverser de la plait de Santana. La noire partie, cherchant dans tout les abris, elle savait que Mike avait trouvé une bouteille de vodka dans un bagage quelconque, elle creusa sous les couverture, partout. Brittany se réveilla, entendant les cris et les gémissements.

''Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?'' Demande-t'elle tout endormis en regardant Puck un peut plus loin qui criait face à Sam. Will était accroupie près de Santana. ''Mrs Schuester?'' Demande la jeune fille en s'approchant de la scène. L'homme se retourna, regardant la blonde.

''Brittany, je veux que tu ailles plus loin s'il te plait...'' Demande-t'il espérant qu'elle ne se mette pas à paniquer. Heureusement, la jeune fille était beaucoup trop endormie pour réaliser toute l'ampleure de la situation.

''Mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé?'' Redemande-t'elle en reculant.

''Brittany va chercher Rachel et dit lui qu'elle vienne seule, pendant ce temps je veux que tu reste avec Quinn!'' Ordonna Will d'une voix un peut plus autoritaire. La jeune fille s'exécuta, aillant presque percuté Mercedes qui courait dans le sens opposés.

''J'ai de l'eau et l'alcool mrs!'' Dit-elle essoufler en déposant les liquides demandé. Mrs Schuester retourna Santana sur le dos, lui levant la tête.

''Santana? Hey Santana tu m'entend?'' Demande-il en lui versant un peu d'eau sur le fron, la jeune fille toussota, ouvrant les yeux.

''Ooow...'' Marmona-t'elle en levant sa main à son oeil.

''Ne touche pas...Tout va bien...'' Dit l'homme en arrachant une manche de sa chemise, il épongea une partie du sang et la remetta à Mercedes. ''Je veux que tu trempe le tissu dans l'alcool.'' Ordonne-t'il en regardant dans la direction opposé, voyant Rachel arriver.

''Oh mon dieu!'' S'écria-t'elle les deux mains sur sa bouche.

''Rachel, tient la tête de Santana, je dois nettoyer la coupure.'' Dit l'homme en lui faisant une place. ''Puck l'à frappé au visage...'' Termine-t'il en prenant le bout de tissu gorgé de liquide.

''Quoi?'' Cria la brune en regardant la latina couché sur ses genoux.

''Ils ont eu un accrchage, et Santana à parlé trop fort...'' Expliqua Mercedes. Santana restait les yeux gras ouvert, le sang coulait jusque dans sa bouche ce qui le fit tousser.

''N'avale pas! N'avale pas!'' Commenda Rachel en lui redressant le menton, elle prit un peu d'eau, lui éclaboussant la figure.

''Où est Brittany?'' Demande la latina en levant la tête.

''Elle est dans la tente avec Quinn et Beth, elle va bien.'' Dit Rachel en balayant les cheveux du visage de Santana.

''Si elle me voit elle va flipper...'' Marmona-t'elle en essayant de se tourner sur le côté.

''C'est correct, mrs Schuester s'en ai occupé...'' La rassure la brune. L'homme en question s'avança, redressant la jeune fille.

''Santana, je veux que tu prennes un grande respiration, je vais d'ésinfecter la coupure d'accord, ça risque de brûler un peu...'' Expliqua Will en désignant le bout de tissu. Même Rachel et Mercedes grimaça voyant la blessur et l'alcool. La latina inspira et expira, l'homme déposa le tissue apliquant une pression.

''Putain!'' Cria Santana le visage chiffoné par la douleur. Elle essaya de reculer, mais Rachel l'en empêcha.

''Mercedes, va me chercher des pensements.'' Demande Will en retirant le tissue. Le sang continuait de couler mais beaucoup moins abondament. Santana regardait le ciel, elle était de plus en plus pâle. ''Santana, je veux que tu reste avec nous, tout va bien, c'est presque terminer.'' Dit mrs Schuester en lui tapotant la figure.

''J'ai l'habitude de donner des coups, pas d'en recevoir...'' Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Rachel éclatta de rire.

''Que ça te serve de leçon!'' Réplique-t'elle avec un clin-d'oeil pendant que mrs Schuester lui appliqua un bandage sur l'oeil.

''Tu vas devoir le garder fermé pendant deux jours minumum...'' Explique l'homme en se relevant. ''Tu peux te lever?'' Demande-t'il en tendat la main à la latina. Celle-ci la prend, se levant chancelante. ''Doucement...'' Murmure Will en avança. ''Tu vas aller dans la tente bleue rejoindre les filles, assied-toi un peu...Je vais revenir te voir...'' Dit-il avant de partir. Brittany sauta au coup de la latina.

''Peux-tu me dire ce que tu faisait!'' Cria-t'elle soudainement la lachant en croisant les bras essayant d'être sérieuse.

''Je...Je me suis battue avec Puckerman...'' Avoua Santana en baissant la tête. Quinn éclatta de rire.

''Il faut croire que c'est lui qui à gagner cette fois!'' Dit-elle entre deux fous rire. Brittany embrassa la jeune fille.

''T'inquiète pas, lorsque les secours vont arriver, ils vont s'occuper de ton oeil!'' Affirma la blonde avec un sourire. Quinn arrêta de rire, affichant un regard de désolation avant de poser les yeux sur son bébé. Rachel s'avança également, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Brittany.

''Tu sais Britt...Hum..'' Rachel ne savait pas comment formuler sa phrase...Brittany avait tellement d'espoir de sortir et de retourner à la maison. ''Il se trouve que ça fait quoi...2 mois que nous sommes ici...'' Brittany leva la tête, regardant Santana. La latina s'assied sur un rocher, n'osant pas dire un mot. ''Il faut commencer à se faire à l'idée de devoir passer le reste de nos jours ici...'' Finit Rachel en faisant une moue de tristesse. Brittany regarda autour, Quinn vit d'énorme larmes monter dans ses yeux.

''Non!'' Cria Brittany. ''C'est impossible! Le radeau est partit! Et puis il y a Beth, et mes parents...'' Continue-t'elle en sanglottant. Santana se releva, prenant sa copine dans ses bras.

''Chut...Tout va bien aller...'' Dit-elle à son oreille, mais la blonde se déagea de son étreinte.

''Non...Regarde ton oeil, on s'entre tue ici!'' Affirma-t'elle. ''Et puis j'en ai marre de manger que des fruits exotiques et du poisson! Je veux retourner à l'école!'' Dit-elle en croisant les bras comme une enfant. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qu'il ce passait dehors. Les secours n'aillaient pas venir... ''Tu m'avais promis Santana!'' Pleur Brittany en se mordant la lèvre.

''Je suis désolé...'' Chuchota Santana regardant les yeux bleus azurs de sa copine...Elle était triste,mais c'était la réalité.

* * *

_Voici le chapitre 10, plus de britana et de faberry dans le prochain. Il me faut également une façon de conclure aidez-moi __**REVIEW **__manque d'inspiration profond!_


	11. Chapitre 11 Le Prix de la vengeance

_.'Il faut commencer à se faire à l'idée de devoir passer le reste de nos jours ici...'' Finit Rachel en faisant une moue de tristesse. Brittany regarda autour, Quinn vit d'énorme larmes monter dans ses yeux._

_''Non!'' Cria Brittany. ''C'est impossible! Le radeau est partit! Et puis il y a Beth, et mes parents...'' Continue-t'elle en sanglottant. Santana se releva, prenant sa copine dans ses bras._

_''Chut...Tout va bien aller...'' Dit-elle à son oreille, mais la blonde se déagea de son étreinte._

_''Non...Regarde ton oeil, on s'entre tue ici!'' Affirma-t'elle. ''Et puis j'en ai marre de manger que des fruits exotiques et du poisson! Je veux retourner à l'école!'' Dit-elle en croisant les bras comme une enfant. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qu'il ce passait dehors. Les secours n'aillaient pas venir... ''Tu m'avais promis Santana!'' Pleur Brittany en se mordant la lèvre._

_''Je suis désolé...'' Chuchota Santana regardant les yeux bleus azurs de sa copine...Elle était triste,mais c'était la réalité._

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**-Glee-**

À son réveille, Brittany se rappelait vaguement de la soirée d'hier. Elle se rappellait que Santana et Puck s'étaient battue...Qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elles n'allaient pas pouvoir revenir à la maison. C'est ça, elle n'allait pas revenir. Elle était obligé de passer le retant de ses jours là, dans le sable sur cette foutu île qui en voulait à tout le monde. Elle était triste, elle avait peur...En se retournant, elle vit sa copine couché un bandage sur l'oeil. Elle restait belle marlgré tout. Le visage doux, les yeux clos. Elle semblait bien. Il faisait noir à l'extérieur. Brittnay pouvait en conclure que c'était toujours la nuit. Elle avait les yeux enflé. Elle devait avoir beaucoup pleurer avant de s'endormire car elle à peine à garder ses yeux ouvert. Elle approcha son visage lentement, près de celui de Santana. Ses lèvres et les siennes s'effleuraient. Elle enfouissa son visage dans son coue. Elle avait froid...Elle tremblait. Elle échappa un sanglot étouffé. Soudain elle sentie une chaleur dans son dos...Sur sa taille. C'était la main de sa copine qui la rassurait, faisant un mouvement circulaire. Brittany leva la tête, regardant le visage bronzé de la latina. Celle-ci déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

''Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce?'' Demande Santana en se collant le fron sur celui de Brittany, ayant un gros plan sur ses magnifiques yeux. Brittany soupira.

''Je veux rentrer à la maison...'' Gémit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de sa copine éclattant en sanglot. ''Je...Je...J'en ai marre de tout...Ça!'' Continua-t'elle entre deux souffle. Santana tira sa copine dans une étreinte, la couchant sur sa poitrine.

''Ça va aller...Nous sommes ensembles...'' Lui murmura-t'elle à l'oreille, mais la blonde continuait de pleurer. Son corps tremblait à chaque sanglot, l'empêchant de respirer. ''Chut...'' Chuchote Santana dans le noir avant de descendre sa main sur les fesses de la jeune fille, la relevant un peu. Brittany releva le tête. Santana pouvait voir ses larmes briller à la lueur de la lune. Elle aussi avait de la peine de la voir comme ça, mais elle devait rester forte.

''Santana...'' Continuait Brittany en la serrant fort contre elle, comme si la latina pouvait disparaitre à chaque instent. Celle-ci soupira, releva le visage de la blonde avec ses doigts. Elle s'approcha, l'embrassant langoureusement. Leur langue dansait ensemble et sa ne les dérengait pas, au contraire. Brittany sentit une chaleur envahir le bas de son ventre, elle continua d'embrasser la latina, s'appochant de plus en plus. Santana baissa sa main vers la poitrine de sa copine.

''Je t'aime Britt...'' Murmure-t'elle à son oreille en lui donnant des baiser dans le coue. La blonde se laissait faire, poussant quelque gémissement de temps à autres.

''J'aurais tellement pue faire ça avec toi dans un lit...'' S'exclamma soudainement Brittany surement un peu trop fort car Santana entendit des chuchotements dans la tente d'en arrière, la latina éclatta de rire.

''Ouais avec de l'intimité!'' Cria-elle pour être sure que Mike et Tina les entendaient.

''Pas de problème, on fait la même chose de notre côté!'' Répond le jeune homme. Brittany grimaça.

''Beurk! Écoeurant!'' Dit-elle en se redressant.

''Vous voulez vous joindre à nous?'' Demande Santana en tirant la langue. Brittany fit semblant de la frapper son geste fut suivis d'un clin-d'oeil.

''Moin fort les amis, il y a un enfant sur cette île à présent!'' Cria Quinn de toute ses forces puisque son abris était plus loin. Les deux autres couples riairent.

''Nous sommes dégoutant!'' S'exclamma Tina en se retournant ventre plat sur le sable. Tout le monde se mie à rire face à la situation, même Mrs Schuester. Puis Brittana continuèrent où elles avaient commencé. Le lendemain,tous furent réveillé par les pleures de Beth.

''Mais faites la taire putain de merde!'' Cria Puck en sortant de son abris. ''C'est quoi son problème?'' Demande-t'il en se dirigeant vers Quinn et la petite sur le bord de la mer.

''Peut-être que si toi et Sam vous lui construiriez un vrai lit, elle pourait bien dormire, elle en à marre de dormire sur la poitrine de Quinn!'' Expliqua mercedes avant de bailler.

''C'est vrai Quinn qu'avec le peu de poitrine que tu as...Elle ne doit pas être bien confortable!'' Affirma ironiquement Puck derrière la blonde. Celle-ci tenait Beth contre elle, faisant des mouvements de va et vien essayant de la faire taire. Même Vincent se mie de la partie en se contentant de japper. ''Ahh ne t'en mèle pas batârd!'' Cria le jeune homme en lançant une poigné de sable dans le visage de la bête.

''Lâche le!'' Cria Brittany en s'approchant elle aussi de la mer. ''Pourquoi elle pleurt?'' Demande la blonde à la jeune mère qui semblait vraiment exténué.

''J'en sais rien moi! Je savais que j'était nule avec les enfants!'' Soupira-t'elle en remettant l'enfant à Brittany.

''Ouais, vue ton carcatère moi non plus je ne voudrais pas être ta mère!'' Affirma Puck en croisant les bras. Soudainement, lorsque Beth toucha les bras de Brittany, celle-ci arrêta de pleurer.

''Tu vois!'' Dit Quinn en pointant la scène. Sur ses mots, Beth se remie à pleurer.

''Haha pas de chance...'' Dit Puck. Puis l'enfant arrêta.

''Je pense que c'est toi qui l'à fair arrêter de pleurer...'' Dit Mercedes en regardant le jeune homme puis le bébé. ''Ne dit plus rien!'' Commanda-t'elle. Après quelque seconde, la petite Beth recommença à pleurer. ''T'as vue Quinn?'' Demande la noire sidérer part l'évènement.

''Mais c'est impossible, je ne peux pas arrêter un enfant qui chiale juste en parlant!'' S'exclamma Puck en levant les bras. Le bébé arrêta de se plaindre. Brittany éclatta de rire, remettant le bébé à Puck.

''Tient problème réglé, passe une belle journée!'' Dit-elle en retournant à sa tente. Mercedes éclatta de rire de plus belle.

''Dit donc Puckerman, t'as pas passé l'âge de jouer à la maman et au papa?'' Demande-t'elle en ricanant. Quinn se mie à rire à son tour.

''Elle à déjà deux mamans alors pourquoi pas un papa?'' S'exclamma-t'elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Puck. ''Moi je retourne me coucher. Je reviendrais te voir dans quelques heures...'' Dit-elle en souriant. ''Passe du bon temps avec papa mon ange.'' Dit la blonde en déposant un baiser sur le fron de sa fille. Elle tourna les talons comme Mercedes. Puck soupira regardant la petite dans ses bras. Il soupira, s'assoyant dans le sable. Vincent couru vers lui la queue branlante.

''Tu sais comment on s'occupe de se truc toi?'' Demande Puck au chien n'attendant aucune réponse. Le chien penchant la tête vers la gauche. ''Génial...'' Marmona le jeune homme en regardant en l'air. Quelque minutes plus tard, Sam se réveilla, Puck et Beth au dessu de son visage.

''Mais qu'est ce que tu fais putain!'' S'écria le blonde en se redressant. ''Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie!'' Continue-t'il en relevant la tête. Il remarqua alors que Puck avait réellement l'enfant de Quinn dans les bras. ''Qu'est ce que tu fous avec le bébé de Quinn dans les bras?'' Demande-t'il désignant l'enfant du doigt. Le jeune homme roula des yeux.

''Maman avait besoin de repos et il faut croire que seul moi peut faire arrêter ce foutu navet de pleurer!'' Explique-t'il en baissant la tête vers Beth.

''Navet?'' Répetta le blonde en se levant. Puck se mie à rire.

''T'as vue sa tronche, il lui faut bien un surnom!'' Dit-il en sortant de l'abris, Sam fit de même.

''Alors pourquoi m'avoir réveiller papa?'' Demande le blonde en riant. Puck grimaça.

''Ne m'appel pas comme ça! Ça fai gay des annés 70!'' S'exclamme-t'il en se retournant. ''J'ai un problème, jai aucune idée comment changer une couche et elle empeste!'' Avoue le jeune homme en se chifonant le nez.

''Alors fait ton travail de père et redonne la à sa mère! C'est aux femmes de faire se travail là!'' Répliqua Sam en désignant la tente de Quinn et Rachel.

''J'aimerais bien, mais comme je t'ai dit, les mamans ont besoin de repos...Tina et Mike sont partie dans la jungle chercher du bois et Mercedes la nourriture.'' Répond Puck toujours en gardant un oeil sur la petite dans ses bras.

''Alors il et reste Brittany et Santana...'' Réplique le blond en pointant leur tente. Puck éclatta de rire.

''J'ai envoyé une droite à la latina, tu crois vraiment qu'elle va m'aider?'' Dit-il en baissant la tête.

''C'est toujours un bon moyen de régler tes conflits. Moi j'y vais, j'ai une radio à perfectionner...Toi va jouer au papa et à la maman avec latina!'' S'exclamma Sam en prenant ses jambes à son coup. Puck grognant de frustration, il se dirigea vers l'abris de Brittana. Pas de chance, Santana était justement debout, s'appètant à sortir, en arrivant nez à nez avec le jeune homme, elle recula.

''Que veux-tu Puckerman? Et pourquoi as-tu cette petite fille dans tes bras?'' Demande-t'elle avec rage.

''Quinn me l'a confier...'' Commence-t'il. ''Je n'ai aucune idée de comment changer une couche...'' Dit Puck en relevant la tête...Il avait honte. Santana soupira.

''Tu l'enlèves et tu lui attache un autre bout de tissue!'' Répond la latina bêtement.

''L'ennuie c'est que j'ai peur de lui faire mal...Je veux dire...Elle est tellement petite...'' Marmone le jeuen homme en regardant Beth. ''Écoute je sais que j'ai mal agis...Je t'ai frapper et je n'aurais pas due...Mais tu m'avais cherché!'' Dit-il en relevant la tête. ''Je suis désolé pour ton oeil...'' Santana soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

''D'accord c'est bon, donne la moi, je vais la changer...'' Dit-elle simplement en prenant l'enfant...Puckerman était un vrai con.

* * *

_Chapitre 11 terminer...Plus que deux autres chapitres! Presque fini :( __**REVIEW **__pour me partager ce que vous en pensez ^^ MERCI DE ME LIRE :D_


	12. Chapitre 12 Elle ou lui

_''Que veux-tu Puckerman? Et pourquoi as-tu cette petite fille dans tes bras?'' Demande-t'elle avec rage._

_''Quinn me l'a confier...'' Commence-t'il. ''Je n'ai aucune idée de comment changer une couche...'' Dit Puck en relevant la tête...Il avait honte. Santana soupira._

_''Tu l'enlèves et tu lui attache un autre bout de tissue!'' Répond la latina bêtement._

_''L'ennuie c'est que j'ai peur de lui faire mal...Je veux dire...Elle est tellement petite...'' Marmone le jeuen homme en regardant Beth. ''Écoute je sais que j'ai mal agis...Je t'ai frapper et je n'aurais pas due...Mais tu m'avais cherché!'' Dit-il en relevant la tête. ''Je suis désolé pour ton oeil...'' Santana soupira, levant les yeux au ciel._

_''D'accord c'est bon, donne la moi, je vais la changer...'' Dit-elle simplement en prenant l'enfant...Puckerman était un vrai con._

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

pocketstars: Rectification...C'est pas que je n'aime pas puck...Disons simplement qu'il faut toujours un mec pas trop classes dans les fanfics et que j'ai décidé que c'était lui dans toute mes fics...(Un genre de souffre douleur). Si non tu avais entièrement raison pour le bug...Disons plutôt que c'était une erreur monumentale de débutante...(Sérieusement j'avais un peu honte...) J'ai réparé mon erreur en modifiant mon chapitre en question...Quoi que nos asiatiques aurait pue revenir à la nage! (Je blague) ^^

* * *

**-Glee-**

Quinn se réveilla. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Beth, elle avait eu quatres bonnes heures de sommeil. Elle sortie de la tente cherchant Rachel du regard.

''Dit Sam, t'aurais pas vue Rachel part hasard?'' Demande la blonde en se frottant les yeux.

''Euhh non, mais je sais où sont Puck et Beth...D'ailleur, je crois que tu devraisaller chercher ton petit navet avant qu'elle crève de faim!'' S'exclama de jeune homme sarcastiquement.

''Ils sont où?'' Demande la jeune mère en regardant autour.

''Dans l'abris de Santana et Brittany...'' Répond le jeune homme en désignant l'endroit en question. Quinn soupira, s'engageant dans une marche vers l'abris. Elle fut surprise d'y retrouver Puck les bras vides.

''Bon après midi maman!'' S'exclamme Santana en voyant la blonde entrer.

''Très drôle Lopez...Où est Beth Puck?'' Demande la jeune fille en se retournant vers le jeune homme.

''Avec ça deuxième maman...T'as qu'à suivre les pleurs...'' Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

''Va faloir que tu lui donne des cours parce que le père de ta fille n'est pas très productif, j'ai du changer des couches toutes la journée...'' Bougona Santana en se levant, enlacant Brittany à l'arrière. Puck marmona quelque chose d'incompréensible en croisant les bras.

''Où est Rachel alors?'' Redemande Quinn avec impatience.

''Elle était sur la plage la dernière fois que je l'ai vue...'' Affrime Brittany. Quinn soupira, sortant la tête dehors essayant de trouver Rachel sur la plage. Soudain, du coin de l'oeil, elle vit un petit point au loin...Plutôt une petite tête au large dans l'eau.

''Rachel!'' Cria Quinn en prenant ses jambes à son coup. La brune était dans la mer, loin du bord avec sa petite fille.

''Putain pas besoin de crier Fabray!'' Rétorqua Santana, elle vue l'inquiétide dans le visage de Quinn lorsqu'elle courru sur la plage. Elle décida de la suivre au pas de course tout comme Puck et Brittany. ''Quinn qu'est ce qu'il y a?'' Cris a latina au loin.

''Rachel est dans l'eau, elle à pris Beth! Elles sont trop loins!'' Cria la blonde en s'arrêtant devant l'eau, elle agitait les bras, faisant signe à Rachel de revenir au bord avec son enfant.

''Putain de merde mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait?'' Demande Puck en agitant les bras à son tour. Il était clair que la brune ne les entendaient pas, elle était beaucoup trop lon. Pourtant Brittany aurait crue entendre un léger pleur, éloigné bien-sure, mais il était là. ''Je vais allez la chercher!'' S'exclama Puck en enlevant son t-shirt.

''Fais gaffe!'' Dit Santana en regardant le jeune homme plonger. Quinn était de plus en plus inquiète, et si il s'était passé quelque chose avec Beth...Si elle s'était noyée et Rachel ne faisait que la chercher...Non, sa copine n'était pas aussi stupide! Les trois filles regardaient Puck s'éloigner. Il nageait vite, essayant de rattaper l'énorme distance entre Rachel et le bord. Lorsqu'il arriva, il se contenta de crier à bout de souffle.

''Putain Berry tu fais quoi? Où est Beth?'' La brune se retourna, levant les mains, désignant l'enfant. Elle ne dit aucun mot. Puck s'avança, observant la petite. Elle semblait bien, elle souriait...Elle était vivante. ''Allez, on reviens immédiatement au bord, l'eau est glacée et tu dois être épuisé, même moi je ne touche plus au fond!'' Affirma le jeune homme en disgnant Quinn au loin. Rachel était essouflé, elle avait peine à nager. Puck lui arracha instinctivement Beth des bras. ''Tu peux tenir le coup?'' Demande-t'il en levant la tête, il s'avança vers Rachel, nageant d'un bras, tenant Beth de l'autre. Rachel ne pouvait même plus parler, elle ne fit qu,un léger signe de tête horizontale. ''Tient moi part l'épaule, je vais te trainer jusqu'à la plage.'' Le plan de Puck n'était pas mauvais, seulement il ne fonctionna que quelques minutes. Les vagues devenaient de plus en plus intense, et Puck avait du mal à nager avec un bébé dans les bras. ''On y arrivera pas à cette vitesse...'' Dit-il entre deux souffles. ''Écoutes Rachel, je vais terminer seul, je vais remmettre Beth à sa mère et je vais revenir pour toi d'accord?'' Dit le garçon avec incertitude. Il redoutait que le brunette tienne le coup dans l'eau encore bien longtemps. Il enleva doucement les bras de Rachel autour de ses épaules. Celle-ci flancha, la tête sous l'eau avant de ressortir, reprenant son souffle. ''Je reviens, je te le promet...'' Affirme Puck en continuant seul. Des larmes tombaient sur les joues froides de Rachel. Elle avait du mal à faire la diférence entre ses larmes et les gouttes d'eau salée qui ruisselaient de ses cheveux. Elle regardait Puck partir...

''Puck tu fais quoi?'' Demande Quinn comme le jeune homme lui remis Beth dans les bras avant de s'affesser dans le sable.

''Allez chercher Sam...'' Dit-il dans un chuchotement, Brittany se penchant vers lui.

''Quoi?'' Demande-t'elle inquiète.

''Va chercher Sam...'' Sur ses mots, Santana poussa un cris de terreur.

''Oh mon dieu Rachel!'' Elle cria en empoignant le bras de Quinn. La blonde leva le tête, elle ne voyait plus la brune, seulement des vagues dans l'eau. ''Puck va là chercher! Elle va se noyer!'' Continua la latina, mais le jeune homme ferma les yeux.

''J'ai plus de force Santana...'' Réussi-t'il à dire, avant de relever la tête pour voir Sam et Brittany courire en sa direction.

''C'est quoi le putain de problème?'' Demande le blonde à son ami.

''Rachel...'' Dit-il dans un murmure.

'' Elle était là Sam! Juste devant nous!'' Dit Santana en pointant le large. Le blonde sauta à l'eau, sans perdre une seconde. Il ne prena même pas la peine d'enlever son chandail.

''Rachel!'' Cria-t'il...Il enfouissa sa tête sous l'eau, ouvrant les yeux cherchant la jeune fille. Le sel de mer lui brûlait les yeux mais il s'en foutait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir une cheveleure Brune sous l'eau, c'est ce qui arriva, mais pas comme il espérait...Rachel était couché au fond de l'eau. Sam remonta à la surface, reprenant son air avant de relponger. Il répetta la routine quelque fois avant de réussir à atteindre la jeune fille. Il pris son bras, l'entourant autour de ses épaules. Lorsque sa tête sorta dans l'air, elle aurait aimé l'entendre en prendre une bouffée, mais elle ne respirait plus...Selon Sam, c'était fini...Il regarda la plage. Elle était loin. Il était déjà à bout de force, et il devait nager encors quelque km. Il tassa les quelques mèches que Rachel avait dans le visage. Elle était blanche, elle était froide...Il regarda encors vers la plage. Il vit Santana qui agitait les bras. Il se retourna vers Rachel, cherchant un pouls inexistant. Il la secoua un peut...Elle ne réagissait pas...Sam souffla un peu, il regarda le paysage qui l'entourait. Il songea à laisser Rachel au fond de l'eau...Comme ça, il aurait peut-être une chance de se rendre en vie sur la plage...Elle était perdue...Tout comme lui. Il jetta un dernier regard vers le large. Soudain, il vit Quinn tomber au sol. Santana eu à peine le temps de ratrapper Beth. Il aurait crue entendre un sanglot puis un cris...La jeune blonde venait de comprendre le problème de Sam...C'était lui ou elle.

''Rachel promet moi de rester avec nous...'' Lui chuchote-il à l'oreille avant de se donner un élant. Il nagea et nagea essayant d'atteindre minimalement le sol. Lorsque ses pieds effleura la sable. Il poussa un crie. Santana courrue vers lui.

''Prend...'' Dit le jeune homme. Ce fut le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche. Santana pris Rachel dans ses bras. Elle sursauta tellement la jeune fille était froide. ''...Où est Beth...?'' Demande Sam en avança pratiquement à quatre patte.

''Avec Britt...'' Dit simplement Santana avant de partir en courant avec Rachel dans ses bras. Elle étanda la jeune fille sur le sable. Mercedes était arrivé.

''Mrs Schuester est dans la jungle...Je ne l'ai pas trouver...'' Dit la noire en s'acroupissant vers Rachel. Santana soupira.

''Recule Mercedes...Quinn avance ici vite on à plus beaucoup de temps!'' Cria la latina. Brittany restait à l'écart avec Puck, le bébé dans les bras. ''Quinn je vais faire cinq pression sur sa pointrine, je veux que tu lui souffle dans la bouche après ses cinq pressions...'' Explique Santana.

''Mais...Mais je ne sais pas comment faire San...'' Pleurnicha la blonde n'osant pas s'avancer.

''Putain Fabray tu vas amener ton ptit cul ici et tu va faire le bouche à bouche à ta copine maintenent!'' Cria Santana, elle n'avait pas le temps de plaisanter. Automatiquement, Quinn s'exécuta. Santana comptait à voix haute. ''1-2-3...4-5...Allez Quinn!'' Cria-t'elle sous les yeux de tout le monde. De grosse larmes coulaient sur les joues de la blonde...

''Pas la peine San...Il n'y avait même plus de pouls lorsque je l'ai sortie de l'eau.'' Dit Sam en baissant la tête.

''Merde Rachel à quoi tu as pensée...'' Murmura Puck en se relevant. Santana et Quinn pratiquèrent le bouche à bouche pendant exactement dix minutes...Quinn aurait même crue voir des étoiles tellements qu'elle soufflait. Santana voyait noir. Rachel ne pouvait pas les abandonner, pas Quinn, pas Beth...Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la blonde seule une fois de plus.

''Réveille-toi Rachel!'' Cria la latina en lui apuyant sur la pointrine une fois de plus. Elle était tellement enragé, qu'elle la frappait pratiquement dans le ventre.

''Arrête San! C'est fini merde!'' L'a stoppa Sam agitant les bras. ''C'est terminé...'' Murmura-t'il à l'oreille de la latina.

* * *

_Chapitre 12...Je sens que beaucoup vont me détester;) Alors REVIEW pour me dire le sort de Rachel Berry...Tout es netre vos mains;)_


	13. Chapitre 13 Au nom des disparus

_''Merde Rachel à quoi tu as pensée...'' Murmura Puck en se relevant. Santana et Quinn pratiquèrent le bouche à bouche pendant exactement dix minutes...Quinn aurait même crue voir des étoiles tellements qu'elle soufflait. Santana voyait noir. Rachel ne pouvait pas les abandonner, pas Quinn, pas Beth...Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la blonde seule une fois de plus._

_''Réveille-toi Rachel!'' Cria la latina en lui apuyant sur la pointrine une fois de plus. Elle était tellement enragé, qu'elle la frappait pratiquement dans le ventre._

_''Arrête San! C'est fini merde!'' L'a stoppa Sam agitant les bras. ''C'est terminé...'' Murmura-t'il à l'oreille de la latina._

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

NatsuShizu: J'espère que tu n'ais pas trop troublée^^

sans-km-h: Merci c'est gentil :D

XxBrittanafanXx: Après cette menace je dois t'avouer que j'y ai réfléchis avant d'écrire ;)

pocketstars: Merci de ton Review tu me fais toujours rire :P

BrittanaFic: Haha j'espère que se sera assez pimenté à ton gout! ;P

virg05: Je te rassure, je te rassure, je ne veux pas d'ennuie! (Je blague) ;D

* * *

**-Glee-**

Santana ne voulait rien entendre, Quinn recula, elle halètait, Rachel ne pouvait pas partir...Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser...

''Allez chercher mrs Schuester...'' Dit Sam en regardant Mercedes. La noire ne bougea pas. C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté, Satana restait de marbre, au dessue de Rachel. Elle refusait sa mort...

''Réveille-toi Rachel...S'il te plaît...'' Murmure-t'elle avant de souffler à son tour dans sa bouche. En temps normal, Puck aurait fait un commentaire déplacé, trouvant la situation à son gout, mais là il ne dit rien. Ça n'avait plus rien de sexuel, tout ce que les membres voulaient, c'était que Rachel respire. La latina poussa sur le ventre de la jeune fille, elle leva son chandail, collant son oreille sur sa poitrine, elle entendait un son...Presque sourd, mais il était là. ''Quelqun allez me chercher un crayon!'' Cria-t'elle soudainement faisant sursauter Brittany.

''San...Arrête, c'est terminé...'' Commença la blonde.

''Non! Il me faut un putain de crayon bordel!'' Continua Santana.

''Je crois qu'il y en à un dans les poches de mrs Schuester...Son pantalon est derière l'épave de l'avion mais...'' Brittany n'eu pas le temps de terminer que Quinn se leva, courant à toute allure. Santana tourna Rachel sur le côté. Elle cherchait toujours son pouls.

''Je suis presque sure de l'avoir entendue respirer!'' Cria-t'elle en regardant Puck et Sam. Les deux garçons jettèrent un regard mélancolique à la jeune fille...Ils n'avaient jamais vue Santana dans cet état. Puis Quinn arriva avec le crayon en question.

''Si tu veux faire ce que je pense, tu oublies ça! Il est même pas désinfecté!'' Affirma la jeune mère redoutant le geste de son amie.

''C'est le seul moyen bordel!'' Cria-t'elle en lui arrachant le crayon des mains. Elle toucha les côtes de la jeune fille. Une...Deux...Trois. Puis elle sentie une petite bosse, et une autre côte. La latina pris une grande respiration, elle se donna un élant et enfonça le stylo entre deux côtes de Rachel. Elle l'a retourna. ''Sam aide-moi...'' Suplia-t'elle, elle pressa encors la poitrine ne Rachel, un liquide coulait du trou que lui avait fait Santana...

''Brillant Santana...Et vraiment dangereux!'' Avoua Sam. Santana ne souffla qu'une autre fois dans la bouche de Rachel avant que celle-ci ce mette à tousser. Le visage de Quinn s'illumina.

''Rachel! Oh mon dieu Rach!'' S'exclama-t'elle en soulevant la tête de sa copine. Tout le monde expira de soulagement...La brune réagissait. Santana enleva son chandail, l'attachant autour du ventre de Rachel. Celle-ci respirait difficilement, l'important c'est qu'elle respirait. La latina se leva, reculant. Brittany s'approcha doucement d'elle avec Beth dans les bras...

''T'es un héros...'' Lui chuchote-t'elle à l'oreille, Santana secoua la tête.

''Elle respire, mais elle n'est pas sortie d'affaire Britt...Elle a un trou dans le poumon gauche...'' Avoua Santana en baissant la tête...Elle n'avait pas les techiniques médicales d'un médecin mais elle avait assez de jugement pour savoir que Rachel ne pourrait pas rester dans cet étât indéfiniment. Puck lui, pris place près de Quinn et Sam...

''Tu vas bien Rachel...Tu nous entend?'' Demande-t'il à la brune. Celle-ci ne fit qu'un signe de tête. Sa respiration était sifflante. Il n'osait même pas la toucher tellement qu'il avait peur de lui faire mal. ''Il lui faut des soins...Il lui faut un médecin...'' Affirma le jeune homme en se relevant.

''C'est justement ce que l'on à pas!'' Rétorqua Sam. ''Elle ne risque pas de tenir très longtemps comme ça!'' Dit-il.

''Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire à votre avis?'' Demande Mercedes en se relevant à son tour. ''Je crois que je vais allez voir mrs Schuester...'' Dit-elle finalement en tournant les talons.

''T'en pense quoi Quinn?'' Demande Sam en regardant la blonde. Celle-ci ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

''J'ai réussi à accoucher dans une jungle sans médecin...Elle peut s'en sortir!'' Répond-t'elle finalement le voix remplie d'espoir.

''C'est pas la même chose...'' Marmone Sam en baissant la tête, Puck soupira.

''Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi alors hein? C'est toi qu'il l'à sortie de l'eau après tout!'' Réplique Puck en croisant les bras.

''J'en sais rien merde il faut peut-être l'opérer!'' Avoua-t'il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. ''Je suis pas docteur d'accord! Mais elle a un putain de troue dans un poumon, pour l'instent on sait qu'elle n'a plus de liquide, mais elle à tout de même un troue!'' Crie-t'il finalement en désignant la jeune fille pâle couché dans le sable.

''Je vais allez chercher de l'alcool pour désinfecter...'' Murmure Santana en de dirigeant vers la tente bleue.

''Rachel...As-tu mal?'' Demande Quinn. La jeune fille en question dit un autre simple hochement de tête avant de poser sa main sur sa poitrine.

''Maintenent tu peux nous dire à quoi tu as pensé?'' Demande Puck. ''Ou plutôt ce que tu voulais faire en allant nager avec le bébé?'' Rachel leva doucement la tête, cherchant Beth du regard.

''Je voulais te faire une surprise Quinn...'' Murmura-t'elle. ''Je voulais la baptiser...'' Les yeux de Quinn se remplirent d'eau.

''Mais tu n'en as rien à faire de tout ça tout es juive putain!'' S'écria Puck n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Rachel n'eu même pas le temps de s'expliquer que Santana arriva, et sans prévenir, elle lui enfonsa un bout de tissue là où était le trou. Arrachant ainsi à Rachel un cris de douleur strident.

''ça c'est pour nous avour fait une peur bleue Berry!'' Finit Santana en retirant le bout de tissu imbibé d'alcool pure. Rachel toussa un peu et se mie à sourire.

''Merci Santana...'' Dit-elle en regardant la jeune latina.

''C'est pas juste moi que tu devrais remercier, Puck et Sam on fait tout le travail...'' Dit Santana en souriant aux deux garçons. ''Bon maintenent il nous faut un plan...Tu ne veux quand même pas que l'on t'ouvre le ventre à sec juste pour voir tes poumons...'' Affirma la latina. Mercedes arriva avec mrs Shuester. Celui-ci courra au près de Rachel.

''Mercedes m'a tout raconté...'' Dit-il. ''Si le trou ne se revouche pas dans les plus bref délais, elle va finir pas suffoquer...'' Affirme l'homme sans même jetter un regard sur la blessure.

''Attendez! En résumer, ce qui l'a sauver risque de la tuer!'' S'exclamma Quinn en embrassant le fron de sa copine. Rachel gardait les yeux ouvert, demi concientes. Elle ne comprenait pas trop la discussion mais elle savait que son diasnostic n'était pas très bon.

''Et bien, si le trou à été fait avec une mine de stylo...Je lui donne deux jours environ...'' Ajouta l'homme en baissant la tête. Santana ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration.

''On peut vivre avec un poumon pas vrai?'' Demande-t'elle en rouvrant les yeux, Sam était sidérer.

''Si je pense à ce que tu penses, c'est impossible Santana oublie ça! C'est risqué, et si elle ne meurt pas éttoufé, elle va mourire de douleur!'' Cria le blonde. ''C'est un non cathégorique point à la ligne.'' Dit-il dans un souffle.

''Sam à raison Santana...'' Ajouta mrs Schuester en s'approchant de Rachel, balayant quelques mèches qu'elle avait dans le visage. ''On va la transporter dans la tente bleue...Brittany tu passeras la nuit avec Beth. Sam et Puck je vais avoir besoin de votre aide...En attendant je veux que Santana et Mercedes vous pensez à un moyen de la sauver...'' Dit l'homme avec désolation. Santana pris place sur la plage, un peut plus loin avec Mercedes. Les deux jeunes filles n'échangèrent aucun mot. Fixant le large, la mer.

''Sam aurait du la laisser dans l'eau...'' Murmura Santana. Mercedes la regarda surprise de ses paroles.

''Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas lui perforer un poumon avec un stylo!'' Rétorqua-t'elle.

''Si non, elle serait morte sous les yeux de Quinn, et de Beth!'' Cria Santana en éclattant en sanglot.

''Et maintenent, elle va mourir dans d'atroce souffrance pendant que Quinn attendera sa mort! Est-ce mieux?'' Redemande Mercedes sur un ton grave. Après quelques secondes, Santana répondit.

''Peut-être que ça l'aurais été mieux que l'on crève tous dans se putain de crash d'avion...'' Murmure la latina en relevant la tête.

''Peut-être que ça l'aurais été mieux de simplement ne pas être embarqué dans cet avion.'' Dit Mercedes en se levant. ''Je vais marcher...J'en ai marre de rester là à rien faire!'' Dit-elle.

''Tu ne seras pas plus utile de toute façon!'' S'exclama Santana en haussant les é énorme voix les fits sursauter.

''Hey! C'est pas en se criant des insultes que l'on va trouver une solution!'' Dit Puck en suivant Sam. ''Rachel dort dans le tente, mrs Schuester l'examine...On ne trouve pas Tina et Mike...Et Quinn est entrain de pleurer sa vie impuissante devant la situation!'' Continue-t'il en prenant place près de Santana tout comme Sam. Mercedes soupira, marmonant quelque chose avant de partir. ''Où est Brittany?'' Demande ensuite le jeune homme en prenant la main de Santana.

''Elle est dans notre abris, couchée avec Beth...'' Répond la latina. ''Je me sens tellement couppable...'' Avoue-t'elle en se couchant la tête sur l'épaule de Puck.

''Je savais que j'aurais due la laisser dans l'eau...'' Dit Sam en éttoufant un sanglot.

''Ne dis pas ça!'' S'écria Puck. ''Quoi que l'on aurait fait, la situation n'aurait pas été meilleure...'' Avoua-t'il.

''Peut-être mais elle aurait été moins pire...'' Répliqua Sam. Puck se tue, il n'avait plus d'autre argument. Pendant se temps, dans la tente...Rachel ouvrit les yeux.

''Hey...'' Dit doucement Quinn en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

''Je, je veux voire Beth...'' Dit la brune laissant tomber quelques larmes.

''Je vais la chercher!'' Dit mrs Schuester, prenant l'occasion pour laisser les deux jeunes filles se parler seules. Quinn soupira.

''Comment tu te sens?'' Demande la blonde en se couchant près de sa copine.

''Je sais pas trop...'' Dit-elle. ''Je suis désolé Quinn...Je voulais simplement te faire plaisir et...Je suis allé trop loin il y avait des vagues et je voulais protéger Beth...'' Essaya d'expliquer Rachel.

''Chut...Elle est en vie c'est ça l'important...'' Dit Quinn en embrassant la joue de la jeune fille.

''Et moi je meurs...'' Affirma Rachel dans un souffle. Quinn éclatta en sanglot, la main sur la bouche face à la réaction de sa copine. Mrs Schuester revena avec Beth dans les bras, la déposant sur le ventre de Rachel doucement, essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal. Les deux jeunes filles parrèrent la soirée couché avec le bébé, sans dire un mot. Quinn ne faisait que profiter du moment...Pendant la nuit, Rachel ouvra les yeux. Elle s'était assoupie. Elle baissa la tête, remarquant Quinn couché avec Beth dans ses bras. Elle dormait, ses yeux étaient enflé et son visage était rouge. Rachel inspira profondément. Elle avait mal certe, mais l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons lui procurait un bien fous. Le mal lui prouvait qu'elle était vivante. Mais pour combien de temps? Puisqu'en expirant, elle sentit une pression énorme l'envahir, cette pression poussait sur sa poitrine. Rachel aurait aimé crier, pleurer. Mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir. Elle paniqua, essayant de bouger pour réveiller Quinn. Elle réussi en vain à se retourner, cherchant sa copine du regard, elle ne vit que Beth ouvrire les yeux. La petite avait de si beau yeux bleus...Bleus comme la mer...Rachel ferma les yeux, elle réussi à pousser un petit gémissement, elle avait peur de ce qui allait suivre. Elle ne voulait pas que Beth la voit mourir...Elle ne voulait pas qu'au petit matin, Quinn se retrouve avec son cadavre à ses côtés.

Rachel ouvra les yeux. Sa vision était floue, elle s'entait une main sur son épaule. Quinn? Elle tourna la tête, c'était une vielle dame avec un drôle d'uniforme. Elle n'avait rien d'un ange.

''Madame, vous devriez attacher votre ceinture nous sommes en zone de turbulance!'' Dit-elle avant de partir. C'est alors que Rachel constata qu'elle était assise dans un avion, elle était dans les airs. Elle volait sur l'eau. Tout ça n'était alors qu'un rêve. Rien de plus. Elle attacha sa ceinture comme demandé, elle regarda en arrière d'elle. La brune vie une femme blonde, elle était clairement enceinte, puis une jeune latina, dormant la tête couché sur sa fenêtre. Il y avait aussi deux garçons un blond et un à la tête rasée. Elle sentie aussi une odeur de gaz...

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Fiction terminé, jespère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^ Vous interpréterai cette fin comme vous le voulez. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'ai travaillé fort sur cette fin alors __**REVIEW**__ :D MERCI :)_


End file.
